Inestable juventud
by Hetaloca2123
Summary: Hermosa adolescencia, merecedora de arrepentimientos adultos, inicio de la pasión, diosa de los celos e ira, dueña de nostálgicos recuerdos, hacedora de marcadoras historias, presentadora de sueños, y cicatriz de preguntas nunca hechas. Al menos así fue la juventud para el dios del trueno y el dios del engaño. Fue una etapa de felicidad pero plagada de confusión, y algo de dolor.
1. Chapter 1

**El elfo oscuro que perdió un dedo**

Thor siempre creció más rápido que los demás niños. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que Thor había nacido para ser un guerrero. Su estatura venció rápidamente a la estatura promedio, su voz se puso grave, sus músculos fueron tomando forma, sus rasgos pasaron de ser los de un niños travieso a los de un joven apuesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su piel adquirió el tono perfecto de dorado.

A Thor a sus 16 primaveras ya se le hacía común los comentarios de " _pareces todo un hombre", "¿de verdad esa es tu edad?", "¡Que rápido has crecido!, "eres muy alto", "pero mira esos músculos",_ quizás esa fuera una de las razones para que su ego estuviera tan elevado.

Sin embargo Thor se empezó a fijar que mientras el crecía en todo lo físico, Loki solo crecía con él en estatura. Los rasgos de su hermano se seguían manteniendo infantiles, no parecía sacar musculo a lo mínimo solo lograba endurecer su cuerpo, su voz no cambiaba mucho, todo seguía igual. En el fondo Thor agradecía que fuera así, no se imaginaba a Loki como los guerreros asgardianos o como el mismo, le gustaba la imagen infantil de Loki, le gustaba que su apariencia no fuera igual que la mayoría de los asgardianos, _era como si aún necesitase que lo protegiera_.

Desgraciadamente todo eso cambio cuando Loki cumplió sus 15 primaveras.

El joven príncipe cambio las infantiles facciones por rasgos más definidos. La nariz antes pequeña ahora perfilada, los pómulos altos que le deban cierto aire de elegancia, el cuello largo, las largas pestañas negras, el cabello fino que se había estado dejando crecer, las diminutas pecas que se le asomaban por el labio superior que podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidas, seguía siendo esbelto pero ahora la mayoría de sus músculos poseían cierta dureza. Aunque el tono cremoso y pálido de su piel no cambiaba, tampoco cambiaban mucho sus ojos, pero ahora parecían resaltar más.

 _Esos malditos ojos._ Thor podría jurar y dar un discurso de porque los ojos de Loki eran los más hermosos de los 9 reinos. Lo peor es que le darían la razón.

Eran almendrados y sin duda de un verde único. Un tono esmeralda que parecía imitar al oscuro collar que Frigga llevaba en variadas ocasiones.

Thor se lamentaría silenciosamente no haber sido el único que se dio cuenta del cambio, vaya que lo lamentaría.

El rubio no percibió el notable crecimiento inmediatamente sino hasta que fue muy tarde.

Era una fiesta por el reciente tratado de Jotunheim y Asgard. Por fin los gigantes de hielo abrirían su comercio con el reino dorado otra vez.

Lo más raro de todo es que ningún gigante de hielo vino a celebrar, en su lugar si vinieron invitados importantes de todos los demás reinos. Al parecer todos necesitaban una excusa para salir de fiesta.

Thor se encontraba con Fandral apostando quien se lograría llevar primero a la cama a una elfa de luz que estaba de muy buen ver. En ese momento fue cuando llegaron los elfos oscuros.

No es que fuera raro ver a los elfos oscuros en Asgard. Lo raro era verlos en el mismo lugar que los elfos de luz. Fandral y Thor comenzaron a sentir la tensión en el ambiente cuando vieron que los elfos oscuros de disponían a ocupar una mesa cerca de los elfos de luz.

Lo peor de todo, pensaba Thor, era que aquellas razas elficas no eran muy diferentes. Bien, era cierto que los elfos de luz tendían a ser más pacíficos mientras el comportamiento salvaje de las tribus de los elfos oscuros era conocido por todos los reinos, y era verdad que la piel azulada y los cabellos negros o marrones de los elfos oscuros contrastaban notablemente con los cabellos claros y la piel blanca de los elfos de luz, pero eso era todo. Tenían el mismo idioma, las mismas orejas, casi la misma historia, Thor no entendía porque tanta enemistad, así que decidió intervenir.

Les hizo una seña a los elfos oscuros para que se sentaran en su mesa. Los elfos accedieron.

Eran tres. 2 llevaban coleta y el más alto una trenza adornada con joyas, tenían un porte orgulloso y eran bastante altos. Poseían vestimentas de alta cuna y capas con el símbolo de una luna, Thor creyó haber visto el símbolo de luna anteriormente, pero no sabía dónde, pudo adivinar por sus movimientos y los cuchillos que parecían bastantes usados en sus cinturones que eran guerreros natos. Además parecían tener su misma edad.

-Amigos míos, ya deben saber quién soy pero aun así creo que esto amerita una presentación. Mi nombre es Thor, hijo de Odín, y mi leal amigo a mi lado es Fandral.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar del elfo más alto

-Es un placer conoceros, Thor. Mi nombre es Eru, hijo del señor de las tierras bajas de Svartalfheim, mis buenos amigos son Isildur y Finwe. Los tres pertenecemos al Clan Luna.

Los tres elfos tomaron asiento en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, frente a Fandral y Thor.

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando y la hidromiel fluía en la mesa, la conversación se hizo más amena, los elfos le confesaron que vinieron porque querían conocer la ciudad dorada, de la que siempre escuchaban, también Eru les revelo que su amigo Finwe estaba más interesado en la apariencia de las diosas de Asgard y su legendaria belleza, Isildur dijo que la verdad era que su amigo quería saber cómo esas diosas eran en la cama. Finwe no lo negó.

Fandral se sintió en su elemento.

-Nuestras mujeres, y diosas, mis amigos, son verdaderas bellezas como ya deben haber notado hay más de una decena de ellas en esta fiesta, los bardos han escrito canciones sobre ellas, se han hechos esculturas, pinturas, y muchas más cosas. Sin embargo solo unas pocas valen la pena para una buena noche, la verdad sea dicha, solo sirven para calentar el lecho.

Eru lo miro confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es verdad que son exquisitamente hermosas, pero la mayoría son bastantes anticuadas en la cama, son del tipo que exigen y no dan. Además muchas tienden a mirar en menos las artes del amor, ¿No es así, Thor?

Thor le sonrió a Fandral en mutuo apoyo.

-Lamentablemente es la verdad, hay alguna excepción pero la mayoría de nuestras diosas son así. Creo que es mejor contemplarlas de lejos. Idunn y Forseti son bastantes molestas antes de dejarse hacer, pero son aceptables, pero son unas de las pocas así. Yo me quedo con las mujeres asgardianas, las diosas que se queden para sus esposos y para los bardos.

Finwe suspiro decepcionado.

-Es una lástima, venía con bastantes expectativas. En Svartalfheim las elfas son bastantes…conocedoras del arte del amor, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Thor y Fandral le miraron expectantes, habían escuchado bastante de los habitantes de Svartalfheim y su comportamiento liberal.

Thor se atrevió a poner el tema.

-Se dice que su reino es bastante libre a la hora del amor.

Isildur rio.

-Dilo como quieras, Thor, no hay porque usar formalidades. Las elfas oscuras son buenas en el sexo, la verdad es que somos bastantes promiscuos. Digamos que el placer carnal es importante en nuestra cultura.

Eru miro burlón al dios del trueno

-Incluso cuando una pareja de elfos oscuros está casada al hombre se le permite tener hasta 4 concubinas, a las mujeres se les permite solo dos hombres además de su esposo por ley.

Fandral estaba claramente sorprendido. ¡Por que no sucedía aquello es Asgard!, Thor en cambio pensaba como sería tener que compartir a tu pareja. No creía que debía ser muy placentero.

Finwe viendo la sorpresa de los dioses se aventuró a hacer otra pregunta.

-Ya me hago una idea de cómo son sus diosas en la cama, ¿pero…. que hay sobre sus dioses?

Thor tenía la mente en blanco. Fandral sonrió pícaro y respondió por él. En este aspecto sí que tenía más experiencia que Thor.

-Depende queridísimos amigos, tienen que aclararme que es lo que buscan, con gusto les informare, aunque no soy un experto en esta área se mas que mi buen amigo quien solo habrá probado aquellos distintos placeres una o dos veces. ¿Prefieren algún dios en lo alto o prefieren que se mantenga abajo?

Finwe y Eru sonrieron abiertamente. Sus ojos brillaban juguetones.

Finwe fue quien respondió.

-Al parecer Thor se parece a Isildur, mi amigo aun no encuentra alguien que lo haga explorar el otro lado. Eru y yo preferimos alguien que se mantenga abajo, somos bastantes orgullosos en ese aspecto.

Isildur hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

-La única razón por la que no me aventuro con algún hombre es porque no he visto alguna belleza masculina que me atraiga, Tú y Eru no tienen sus estándares muy altos.

Thor salió de su trance y comenzó a reír por lo dicho, Fandral se le unió en la risa, y unos segundos después toda la mesa reía.

La puerta de la entrada al salón sonó estruendosamente. Fandral vio pasar una figura cerca de ellos.

Era un joven hombre de largos cabellos rubios y piel bronceada.

-Aquel que se dirige a la mesa central y que acaba de entrar es el dios Freyr. Es bastante bueno en ambos lados por lo que he oído.

Thor dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!, siempre creí que Freyr era de una línea recta-dijo Thor en un susurro-. Es muy orgulloso como para tener sexo con otro hombre.

Fandral le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Eres un inocente Thor, ¿Qué imagen les daremos a nuestros nuevos amigos? Los dioses, a diferencia de las diosas, son más liberales, aunque la mayoría prefiera la compañía femenina, hay un número notable que se aventura por ambos sectores.

Finwe dio un pequeño silbido en aprobación.

-Ese tal Freyr no está nada mal, aunque no es mucho de mi tipo, podría aventurarme, ¿algún otro dios del que valga la pena conocer algo?

Fandral iba a responder pero Eru lo interrumpió.

-Freyr parece bastante atractivo, es la digna apariencia de un dios, pero me gustaría que me mostraras a alguno que lograra llamar la atención de nuestro amigo Isildur, al parecer el dios Freyr no ha logrado capturarlo.

Isildur sonrió con arrogancia.

-Freyr era llamativo, como lo son la mayoría de los dioses y diosas asgardianas, pero le falta algo…creo que mis gustos son más exóticos, quizás Asgard no tenga un dios así.

Thor trataba de buscar en su mente algún dios que presentarle a Isildur pero no se le ocurría ninguno que pudiera llamar su atención, primero que nada le costaba ver a alguien superior en belleza a Freyr, Thor tenía predilección a las mujeres pero belleza era belleza al fin y al cabo, incluso él podía entenderlo.

Fandral pareció encontrar la respuesta, sus ojos se iluminaron, y una gran sonrisa se le extendió en toda la cara, pero, raramente, luego su rostro palideció y prefirió cerrar la boca. Los elfos oscuros y Thor lo notaron.

Thor estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía pero las puertas del salón se abrieron, y toda la gente empezó a murmuras. El dios del trueno alzo la mirada y pudo distinguir a sus padres entrando.

Los reyes se dirigieron a la mesa de honor ubicada en el centro de todo el amplio salón de Asgard. Thor se fijó que Loki no iba con ello, ¿adónde estaría?

Isildur lo saco de sus cavilaciones cuando pregunto a Fandral la misma pregunta que el no alcanzo a formularle anteriormente.

-¿lograste pensar en un dios superior a Freyr en apariencia, Fandral?

Fandral desvió la mirada de los elfos y se concentró en sus manos que jugueteaban con el gran vaso de hidromiel. Thor se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

-La verdad es que Freyr no tiene superior en apariencia, quizás tenga iguales pero no superiores. A lo mejor es tu destino, amigo, el vivir probando solo el placer de las bellas mujeres.

Thor se dio cuenta de que su amigo mentía, cuando lo miro tocarse el cabello tres veces. Al parecer los elfos también habían notado que Fandral ocultaba algo. O a alguien.

Eru lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa, _¿estaba escondiendo a alguien?_

-No te preocupes, Fandral. Prometemos no quitarte mucho a ese dios.

Fandral dio una mirada sorprendida, luego intento hablar pero las palabras se le juntaron demasiado rápido, al final dio un suspiro y respondió.

-No es mi amante, es solo que no creo que sea bueno que se acerquen a él. Es demasiado joven.

Thor no tenía idea de quien hablaba. Estaba tratando de hilar pensamientos, porque en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que sabía la respuesta, cuando la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir.

Thor no reacciono al ruido mientras seguía pensando en el asunto de Fandral. Se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la mesa cuando los murmullos comenzaron a oírse muy cerca de ellos.

Era Loki.

….. Y todo se aclaró.

 _Joder, mierda, debo ser el más grande idiota en los 9 reinos. Era Loki el que Fandral ocultaba._

¿Cómo no se percató de que su hermano era el dios que Fandral no quería nombrar?, Thor se sintió verdaderamente estúpido. Después de todo, ¿quién podía asemejar una belleza tan distinta como la de Loki? _¿Qué dios es más bello que Loki en Asgard?_

El travieso dios se dirigió con paso sereno hasta su hermano.

-Hermano, madre me dijo que debía pasar algo de tiempo contigo, no le gusta que ande según sus palabras "maquinando con los políticos de otros reinos". Así pues, he venido a hacerte compañía obligadamente.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué Loki aparecía justo en este momento?_

Los elfos oscuros se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, como si el mismo pensamiento fuera compartido entre ellos tres.

Eru se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a Loki como era costumbre cuando se presentaba alguien a la realeza de Asgard. Thor le hubiera perdonado ese gesto si no fuera porque al presentarse ante él y Fandral no se inclinó.

-Supongo que es el príncipe y el hijo menor del rey Odín, es un gusto conocerlo, príncipe Loki. Mi nombre es Eru, y a mi izquierda está mi buen amigo Isildur y a mi derecha mi leal amigo Finwe.

Loki se fijó en los bordados de oro de los cuchillos y las capas negras con el símbolo de una luna. _Nobles de las tierras bajas de Svartalfheim, del clan luna, eso era una sorpresa._ Al parecer su hermano debía estar hablando con uno de los herederos de gran parte del reino elfo. Quizás podría ser una charla interesante.

Loki sonrió de la manera que le solía funcionar cuando quería parecer amable y Fandral rodo los ojos en blanco.

-El gusto es mío, por Asgard no se suelen ver muchos elfos oscuros del clan luna, así que no conozco mucho de ustedes, siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva.

Los tres elfos sonrieron aún más si era posible.

Thor estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo, _¿era posible que intentaran algo, sabiendo que Loki era su hermano pequeño?_

 _No deberían siquiera pensarlo._

Fandral empezó a sentir a Thor tensarse. _Espero que los elfos oscuros no sean idiotas, por su propio bien._

Loki se sentó al lado derecho de Thor frente a Isildur.

-Bueno, lamento haber interrumpido su conversación, ¿de que hablaban?

Finwe le dio una mirada cínica a Fandral mientras le sonreía a Loki.

-Bueno, príncipe, estábamos hablando de la belleza de Asgard, hay reliquias bastantes hermosas aquí, han logrado superar nuestras expectativas. Nos gustaría tener alguna reliquia parecida en nuestro reino como las que tienen aquí.

Fandral mordió su labio y miro nervioso a su amigo. _No hagas nada idiota, Thor._

El primogénito de Odín apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

La voz de Thor salió tan tranquila y calculada, que Loki supo que había algo que no estaba entendiendo.

 _-_ Nuestros amigos, Loki. Son aficionados a los tesoros, y al parecer se creen con el derecho de mirar y tomar lo que quieran- Thor alzo levemente la voz-. Pero se les olvida que hay tesoros y reliquias que no se deben ver. Podrían salir muy lastimados si cogen el tesoro equivocado.

Fandral supo que todo estaba perdido cuando Isildur le dio _esa_ mirada a Loki, _bastardo imbécil, ¿acaso no le temía a los truenos?,_ el espadachín dio gracias a Odín que Loki no notara la mirada del elfo oscuro, como si el solo momento no fuera incomodo por sí solo. Segundos después Fandral se percató que Loki no se había dado cuenta de la mirada, que prácticamente fue un desnudo visual directo, porque estaba observando a Thor.

Más específicamente, Loki, estaba observando la expresión de Thor. _Definitivamente me están ocultando algo, o si no ¿porque Thor tiene esa expresión?_

El dios del trueno apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula, que el sonido de sus dientes llego hasta Fandral.

Isildur no se inmuto, parecía actuar como si el dios del trueno le estuviera sonriendo espléndidamente en vez de la intensa y furiosa mirada que Thor le lanzaba. _Así que tenemos a un hermano sobreprotector._

-Príncipe, al parecer ha llegado en un mal momento. La verdad es que tenemos un desacuerdo con su hermano, por lo visto a Thor no le gusta compartir las riquezas de Asgard, a pesar de que eso podría ser favorable para su reino.

Loki se sintió confundido. ¿ _Estarán hablando de mjolnir?_ , normalmente le gustaría llevarle la contraria a Thor pero el tema en si le era desconocido, se estaba empezado a sentir incomodo, sentía que todas las miradas recaían en el pero nadie le decía algo directamente. Por lo que podía deducir habían dos opciones, estaban hablando sobre alguna reliquia importante para Thor o estaban usando doble sentido. ¿Pero doble sentido aplicado a qué?

Eru noto la confusión de Loki. _Es joven, pero no tanto como lo hizo parecer Fandral, y aun no se da cuenta de que hablamos, o es muy inocente o no tiene tanta experiencia como su hermano_ , _o quizás ambas. Eso lo hacía…más tentador._

 _Quizás debía aprovechar esa confusión._

 _-_ Veras, príncipe Loki, en Svartalfheim cuando una joya es muy hermosa se suele aprovechar al máximo en todos sus sentidos. Si los elfos oscuros encuentran una mina de oro, aprovecharan ese oro al máximo. ¿Lo comprende?

Loki se sintió ofendido, claro que comprendía algo tan básico. Había cumplido su quince primavera hace poco pero aun así no era un niño. Y si embargo… _algo no calza._

-Por supuesto que comprendo, si hay algo a lo que se le pueda sacar provecho deberían hacerlo, ¿no es así, Thor?

Thor miraba a su hermano enojado. _Debería apoyarme._

-Hay ciertas cosas que no están hechas para eso, Loki. Ellos están hablando de un tesoro de Asgard, no de Svartalfheim. No les pertenece, ni siquiera a los asgardianos les pertenece ese tesoro. Además no hay ningún provecho que se pueda sacar de él.

Fandral quería correr, el ambiente de amistad con los elfos oscuros estaba ya pisoteado. Podría haber sido interesantes amigos. Sim embargo es espadachín tuvo que admitir que los elfos oscuros estaban cruzando la línea, una cosa es hablar de diosas asgardianas, por las que no guardaba un cariño significativo, pero otra muy diferente es hablar del hermano de Thor, _su príncipe._

Loki ya se había hartado, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. _Fue suficiente._

-Mis disculpas, pero no entiendo de que están hablando. Si un tesoro no tiene dueño, como dices Thor, entonces no es un tesoro, y a menos que sea muy importante para Asgard, se le debería sacar provecho. Que lo tomen si lo quieren.

Los elfos oscuros se miraron victoriosos.

Thor y Fandral enrojecieron, y por las misma razones. Aunque Thor estaba más enrojecido por la rabia y el espadachín por la vergüenza.

Fandral sintió que si ya el conflicto iba a terminar con la cara de alguien destrozada, ahora habrían huesos rotos, mínimo.

 _Además como se te ocurre decir eso Loki, se había ofrecido, indirectamente e inconscientemente, a los elfos oscuros. Como si Thor ya no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado._

Finwe miro a Loki y respondió alegremente

-Eso haremos.

Apenas las palabras fueron dichas, Fandral agarro a Thor del brazo fuertemente para evitar que este se parara y fuera a darle una golpiza a los elfos. El dios del trueno solo gruño mientras trataba de quitarse la mano, llego a mostrarle los dientes a su amigo. _Maldito, salvaje. ¿Por qué siempre salgo lastimado yo en sus peleas?_

Isildur pareció aún más feliz de lo que estaba luego del intento de ir a golpearlos de Thor. En Svartalfheim las peleas eran algo diario, siempre era bueno algo de entrenamiento.

-Tranquilo, dios del trueno, nosotros somos los que deberían estar enojados, recuerda que tu amigo nos ha ocultado información. Pensar que no quería revelar tal tesoro, cuando aquel es tan digno de admirarse.

Eru lo secundo. Parecía que el hidromiel había empezado a hacer efecto. El elfo más alto tenía la cara levemente enrojecida.

-Tienes razón, querido amigo.-El elfo le dio una mirada lenta a Loki, que este percibió incomodo- Creo que nunca en toda mi joven vida he visto unas esmeraldas tan hermosas.

Finwe asistió al comentario de su amigo.

-¿y qué opinas, Isildur?, ¿no te gustaría viajar a esos terrenos desconocidos esta noche?

El ambiente en torno a la mesa había bajado notablemente. Thor miraba indignado y furioso a los elfos oscuros. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados. Fandral también estaba comenzando a enfadarse, esos elfos estaban pasándose con sus insinuaciones. Y Loki simplemente estaba procesando la información adquirida.

Thor alzo la voz.

-Vosotros no volveréis a Asgard a menos que quieran sentir la ira del trueno. Les estoy dando una oportunidad de irse y disculparse inmediatamente- Sentenció con voz grave y la mirada gélida-. Una sola palabra más y se arrepentirán.

Isildur sonrió con sorna observando la ira de aquellos dos rubios. No iba a hacer caso a la advertencia del dios asgardiano. A ellos nunca se les negaba nada.

Thor comenzó a sentir como la sangre fluía rápidamente por su cuerpo. Sus puños comenzaron a hormiguear, su mandíbula se apretó más si era posible, y la ira se hizo presencia como un manto rojo en su cara.

-Me encantaría, Finwe, de hecho te puedo asegurar que en esta noche cuando me sumerja en el tesoro me agradecerá el haberlo toma…

Y Finwe no termino la frase debido al repentino golpe del dios del trueno, se escuchó el ruido de la mandíbula rota. Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie y sacaron los cuchillos sujetos a sus cinturas.

Los guardias de Asgard notaron la conmoción y se dirigieron a la mesa. Thor les dio una mirada para que se quedaran quietos. Lo hicieron.

-Vamos a arreglar esto afuera, no arruinaremos la fiesta para los demás- el dios del trueno señalo a Loki- Fandral, llévatelo.

Loki estuvo a punto de reclamar y exigir una explicación para el giro de acontecimientos pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Fandral lo sostuvo fuertemente de un brazo y lo llevo hacia la mesa de los reyes.

Los elfos oscuros eligieron el enfrentamiento afuera con el joven dios en vez de enfrentarse a los guardias de Asgard, no querían que sus padres se enteraran que habían armado un alboroto en el palacio del reino dorado.

Muy pronto lamentarían su elección.

…

-Fandral, ¿Por qué estoy oyendo truenos?- dijo el pelinegro en un tono curioso- creo que debes explicarme qué clase de asunto ha pasado en esa mesa.

El rubio rio nervioso. No era muy buena idea que Loki se enterara, no veía de qué manera agradable se tomaría el dios el que hayan hablado de acostarse con él unos desconocidos elfos oscuros. Además no creía que a Thor le agradara la idea de que su pequeño hermano fuera "corrompido" e insultado de esa manera.

Sip, mejor dejarlo en el olvido.

-Loki, creo que es mejor que lo olvides. No era nada importante.

Loki frunció el ceño.

-Thor ha convocado a la tormenta, Fandral. La maldita tormenta que usa en las batallas- el menor hizo alzo las cejas en un gesto sarcástico-. ¿Y tú pretendes que me trague que no es nada importante?, deberías decirme la verdad. Ya he entendido que no se referían a un tesoro, sino a una persona. Y por lo visto es alguien que conocemos. Dame el nombre y explica todas esas raras alegorías.

Al espadachín se le paso por alto la lengua de plata del menor. _Tiene merecido el apodo._

 _Lo siento Thor, aunque quizás llegues a agradecerme esto._

-Estaban hablando de una de las amantes favorita de tu hermano, Loki. Thor no quería compartirla- Fandral sonrió prepotente-. Al parecer prefiere que ella solo tenga sexo con él.

Loki se sonrojo levemente pero aun así el tenue rosa se hizo notable por lo pálido de su piel. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tan directamente de su hermano en ese sentido.

 _Vaya, si puede ser tierno cuando quiere. No puedo culpar mucho a Thor por enojarse con los elfos oscuros._

Loki estaba seguro que Fandral estaba mintiendo, pero la vergüenza lo detuvo de increparlo más, eso y el sonido de los pasos de los guardias corriendo de un lado a otro.

Loki se concentró en escuchar los murmullos.

-Hay dos elfos oscuros en graves condiciones e inconscientes, dicen que hay uno consciente pero al parecer el príncipe Thor le cortó uno de sus dedos, eran nobles del clan luna.

Y esa fue una noche memorable en Asgard. Una noche que dejaría secuelas con el clan luna, a 1 un elfo sin el dedo índice, a un Fandral preocupado, a un Loki confundido, y a un dios del trueno furioso.

Pero lo más importante de esa noche fue que hizo cimentar las bases de lo que pronto ayudaría a Fandral descubrir un extraño amor naciendo, un muy extraño amor que desataría las que serían muchas historias futuras en Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**La profecía y el guerrero llorando.**

Asgard era un reino guerrero, esa era una verdad innegable. Su cultura estaba basada en la fuerza y la victoria. Su historia se encontraba plagada de sangre y batallas legendarias. Su gente era conocida por su fuerza bruta y sus habilidades en la guerra en todos los nueve reinos. En la ciudad dorada los buenos luchadores son el orgullo de todo el reino. Para un padre no había un mayor orgullo que un hijo siguiendo el camino del guerrero.

Había variadas tradiciones para los asgardianos relacionadas con la batalla. La más conocida era la elección de armas.

Cuando un asgardiano cumplía sus cuatro primaveras, se le hacía elegir entre tres opciones, un arco que presagiaba un guerrero rápido y prudente, la lanza que simbolizaba la agilidad, y la espada, que era la favorita de todos los infantes, que representaba a la fuerza y la valentía. Era un evento importante para determinar los puntos fuertes de un futuro guerrero, y empezar a tratarlos lo antes posible. Pero aunque parecía fácil a simple vista, la verdad era bastante complicado. En la ceremonia debían estar presentes los padres, un maestro de armas, un hechicero, el cual llevaba a cabo la parte más importante del ritual, y, obviamente, el infante. En las familias de alta cuna estos rituales se solían llevar en la presencia de varias personas. En la familia real de Asgard prefirieron algo más privado.

La elección de armas de Thor fue un acontecimiento memorable.

Se hizo en la habitación de la torre más alta de Asgard, donde se solían dar las ceremonias de la familia real, era la tradición. La habitación era de un color blanco, las ventanas eran de multicolores, y en el centro se encontraban tres estatuas de oro, empezaban con una mujer de avanzada edad, luego la seguía una joven hermosa, y por ultimo había una niña con una manzana en la mano, sonreí traviesamente. Eran las nornas

El maestro de armas había puesto tres objetos por cada categoría. Thor se había dirigido a paso lento pero confiado a las espadas que se encontraban en una mesa alta al lado de las lanzas. Había una que brillaba altamente, era de oro pero de un tamaño pequeño comparado con las otras dos espadas y poseía pequeños diamantes de un rojo oscuro en su mango, la segunda espada era de bronce, no poseía adornos ni incrustaciones, se veía que era de un peso ligero pero era más grande que la primera y tercera espada en tamaño, el mango era de un color negro y tenía la figura de un pequeño dragón en la parte frontal, y la tercera espada, poseía una hoja afilada plateada, era mediana y de peso ligero, tenía runas talladas por todo el mango negro, no poseía adornos a excepción de un zafiro del tamaño de una lagrima en la parte delantera del mango, el zafiro era de un verde oscuro. Thor no dudo en su elección.

Cuando el pequeño rubio tomo la tercera espada con fuerza impropia de su edad, Odín sonrió con todos sus dientes. Era una sonrisa que mostraba todo el orgullo y felicidad de un padre, duro pocos segundos pero Thor pudo captar el gesto feliz de su padre. El pequeño sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Thor levanto la espada como símbolo de victoria, y Frigga no aguanto más y fue a abrazar a su hijo, el pequeño soltó la espada y brinco a sus brazos.

El maestro de armas espero que el abrazo entre madre e hijo terminara para dar a conocer el origen de la espada de Thor.

-Mis reyes y príncipe, es para mí un honor anunciarles que la espada escogida pertenecía a Zíu, el dios errante, conocido por lograr la victoria de Asgard en contra de Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, y Nidavelir. Fue el guerrero más fuerte de Asgard, aunque no el más conocido. Se dice que murió luchando en contra de un gran dragón que amenazaba con quemar los nueve reinos, lo único que quedo de él fue su espada, que ahora le pertenece mi príncipe.

Thor iba a volver a levantar la espada pero el hechicero real se le adelanto. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con largo cabello dorado que llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran grises, a Thor le daban algo de curiosidad, siempre llevaba una túnica negra que no dejaba ver nada más que una cadena que colgaba del cuello del mago. Su madre le había dicho que debía respetar siempre al hechicero real, pues su magia había ayudado al reino dorado muchas veces.

-Mi príncipe, necesito que ponga la mano en el la hoja de la espada, no debe sacarla hasta que yo lo ordene- El hombre miro amablemente al niño, y le susurro al oído-. La sensación lo incomodara un momento, príncipe, pero procure mantenerse quieto, es importante para que el hechizo funcione que no se mueva demasiado.

Thor asintió nerviosamente, le costaba quedarse quieto. Su madre siempre le regañaba por eso.

El rubio poso la mano en la hoja de la espada y el hechicero procedió a recitar conjuros que hicieron brillar la espada. El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Oh, pequeña y sabia Skuld, dame tu bendición y permite a este niño ver algo del gran telar que tejes, Alere Flammam Veritatis.

El hechicero sintió la voz de la niña en su mente.

 _-Bienvenido, Arael. A este pequeño príncipe, dile que tenga cuidado. Aunque inevitable es, lo que ya está escrito y firmado. Recuérdale que Spiritus promptus est, caro autem infirma._

Thor sintió que un cosquilleo lo invadía por todo el cuerpo, sus manos comenzaban a hormiguear, y de repente toda la sensación desapareció. Se sintió transportado a otro lugar. Por sus ojos pasaron rápidamente las imágenes de un amplio mar, un caballo negro, y un hombre de armadura carmesí con una lanza dorada en un prado. Thor vio que el hombre estaba derramando lágrimas encima de una flor verde.

El hechicero toco su hombro y todas las imágenes desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos.

-Príncipe Thor, necesito que me diga que fue lo que vio.

-Vi el mar, un caballo, era de color negro, me gustaría tener uno así, y vi a un hombre con armadura roja, tenía una lanza dorada.

El hechicero les dirigió una sonrisa a sus reyes, _el príncipe será un buen rey._

-El mar simboliza grandes victorias a manos del príncipe, mis reyes. El caballo significa que será un gran guerrero- el mago le dirigió una mirada asombrada a su príncipe-. Finalmente el hombre de armadura carmesí representa al rey, la lanza dorada es el reino dorado, significa que llegaras a ser un gran rey, mi príncipe. Muy pocas personas de la realeza ven a este hombre, solo su padre Odín lo vio antes que usted.

Thor se sintió especial. Iba a ser rey, _voy a reinar Asgard._ Pero el recuerdo de las lágrimas del hombre no permitía que toda su felicidad fluyera libremente por su rostro. Thor arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Que sucede, mi dulce niño?

Sus padres se habían acercado luego de que el hechicero terminara el ritual. Frigga podía sentir algo raro en Thor.

-Vi al hombre llorar, mama, lloraba y sus lágrimas caían en una flor ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué significa?

El hechicero miro preocupado al rey. Frigga tranquilizo a su hijo y salieron de la habitación. Odín espero junto al hechicero que ambos estuvieran fuera de la sala.

-Nunca había escuchado del guerrero llorando encima de una flor, ni siquiera sabía que el guerrero pudiera derramar lágrimas, Arael.

Arael se comenzó a sentir incómodo. Sabía lo que simbolizaban esos mensajes pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su rey. Sin embargo estaba ahí para servir, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Mi rey, tengo entendido que cuando el guerrero llora es porque…lamenta su camino.

Odín no se inmuto.

-El camino del guerrero es ser rey, se más claro, Arael.

El hechicero suspiro.

-El príncipe Thor, lamentara y sufrirá por el hecho de ser rey, su majestad. Eso es lo que significa la profecía.

El rey medito por unos segundos.

 _Así que Thor lamentara convertirse en rey, cuando eso es lo que siempre ha querido._

-¿Y la flor? ¿Cuál es su significado?

-Dolor por amor, mi señor. La flor simboliza el amor, a la persona amada. Thor sufrirá por amor.

El brujo trago saliva y miro directamente a su rey.

-Creo que los dos mensajes están relacionados, mi rey.- bajo un poco la voy y se acercó más a Odín-. Skuld me respondió.

Odín no pudo disimular el gesto de sorpresa. Sintió temor. _Aun lo siente_. Las nornas no solían responderles personalmente a los hechiceros, ellas eran seres tan antiguos como el tiempo, habían estado presente cuando todo nació. Eran sabias, y al mismo tiempo caprichosas, ya que todo saben. Si una te respondía el llamado personalmente, significaba dos cosas.

Arael dio voz alta a los pensamientos de su rey.

-Cuando una norna te responde, es porque la persona sobre la que se hace la pregunta está destinada a obras, para mal o para bien, que harán estragos en los mundos, ellas lo saben- Arael sostuvo la cadena de su cuello-. También es para prepararnos para lo inevitable, aunque realmente los mensajes de las nornas son tan confusos y tienen tantos significados que se le pueden atribuir que n-

-Nunca sirve de nada, lo sé. Por eso no consulto a las nornas, eso y que ellas no suelen responder mucho a los dioses, ¿Qué mensaje te dio?

\- Spiritus promptus est, caro autem infirma.

Odín se pasó una mano por la cabellera blanca

-El espíritu está dispuesto, pero la carne es débil. ¿Cómo se relaciona con lo demás, Arael?

\- Es un dicho, que se relaciona con lo pasional, si le sumamos la profecía del guerrero llorando y la flor, creo que tengo una teoría.

-Eres libre de hablar, buen hechicero.

-Thor lamentara ser rey por la persona que ama, más lo que dijo Skuld, creo que el príncipe Thor amara a una persona, que sabe no debe, pero no podrá resistirse. La carne es débil.

-Thor está comprometido con Sif, ¿crees que ella no le corresponda?

-Quizás, majestad. Sin tuviera más detalles, podría decidle más, mi señor.

-Has hecho suficiente, Arael. No me arrepiento de haberte elegido mi hechicero.

-Majestad, no soy digno de tales palabras.

-Lo eres, ahora debo retirarme. No digas nada de todo esto a nadie, puede que no podamos intervenir, pero podremos aplazarlo si logramos descubrir a tiempo de quien se trata, aunque por el momento solo puedo imaginar que será Sif, Thor se casara con ella. Lo acordamos con su padre cuando ella nació.

Odín se dirigía a paso lento de la sala. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Antes de retirarse por la puerta se giró hacia Arael.

-¿Majestad?

-Ni una palabra de esto a Thor, Arael. Él no debe enterarse de nada.

-Le doy mi palabra, su majestad.

Odín salió de la estancia y dejo a Arael con una promesa.

Una promesa que se rompería.

….

Frigga y Thor se encontraban en los jardines reales, en la parte privada, solo era posible llegar a través de las habitaciones reales. Estaban debajo de un gran árbol que les daba sombra, frente a un pequeño lago cristalino, el día estaba hermoso y soleado.

-Mama, la espada ¿me la puedo quedar?

-Sí, tesoro, pero no la uses. Puedes hacer daño a alguien.

Thor hizo un puchero. Él quería usar la espada, iba a ser un gran guerrero, debía empezar cuanto antes.

-La usare solo en juegos, Fandral ya tiene una espada. Yo quiero una, mama. Quiero mostrársela a Loki.

Frigga elevo a su hijo en sus brazos. Crecía bastante rápido, pronto ya no lo podría sostener.

-Loki solo tiene dos primaveras, Thor, no creo que le llame la atención tu espada.

-Quizás sí.

Frigga se iba a sentir mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era su última opción. Thor ya estaba entrando en fase testaruda, si entraba completamente, terminaría quedándose con la espada.

-Quizás, pero imagínate que un día Loki se haga daño con tu espada. ¿Quieres eso, Thor? ¿Quieres que Loki termine haciéndose daño?

El niño se imaginó a su pequeño hermano llorando. Se iba a hacer daño, por su culpa. _No quiero._

Thor comenzó a lagrimear.

-G-guardare la espada, mama. No quiero que Loki se haga daño. Pero la sacare cuando sea más grande, y será mía, nadie debe ocuparla, solo yo.

-Está bien, cariño. Eres un buen hermano.

Frigga sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose. Conocía aquel ruido de zapatos, eran de Livia, la niñera encargada de Loki.

-Mira quien viene ahí, Thor.

Thor se paró de un salto. Sus ojos azules brillaban felices.

Y entonces el rubio pego un grito, que Frigga podría jurar escucho todo el palacio.

-¡LOKI!

El pequeño pelinegro caminaba de la mano de la niñera, cuando oyó su nombre soltó una risa cantarina, dejo la mano de la chica y comenzó a gatear impaciente hacia su hermano. Los ropajes reales no tardaron en ensuciarse.

-Torr, Torr, Torr.

La niñera se acercó a Frigga y procedió a darle el mensaje de Odín.

-Mi reina, el rey solicita su presencia, se encuentra en la habitación central del ala este.

Frigga miro a sus hijos unos momentos más y piensa que no le molestaría pasar tiempo más seguido junto a ellos, sin embargo Odín la necesita, y ella como esposa y reina estará a su lado, siempre.

Frigga se levanta y se dirige hacia sus hijos, le besa la frente a Thor y la mejilla a Loki. Deja a Livia a cargo de los dos príncipes y se retira hacia el pasillo que da a su habitación. Les sonríe una última a ambos antes de retirarse.

Livia se sienta bajo la sombra del árbol y posa su mirada en ambos chicos.

El rubio se encuentra al lado de su hermano, el pelinegro mira atento el pasto, parece que busca algo.

-Loki, he elegido una espada, pertenecía a un gran guerrero. Algún día te la prestare.

-Florr.

-No, Loki. Una espada, e-s-p-a-d-a, no una flor-el rubio se rasca la cabeza y dice en tono de enseñanza-. Las flores no sirven para luchar, Loki.

-Torr, no, Florr tuya.

Y Thor se da cuenta que Loki ha arrancado una flor, es verde y tiene unos pétalos grandes. Es muy hermosa y le parece haberla visto en algún lugar.

-¿Es para mí?

Loki asiente con la cabeza energéticamente, sostiene la mano de Thor y deja la flor en su palma.

-Gracias, Loki, es muy linda.

Livia mira enternecida a los dos pequeños, y se percata de algo.

La flor verde que Loki saco del pasto, era la única así dentro de las especies florares, no veía ninguna flor de ese color en el jardín real, quizás estaba pensando demasiado, pero había estado muchas veces en ese jardín como para notar una flor de aquel color, ¿debería comentárselo a la reina para que le digiera al rey?

No, es solo una flor. _¿Qué daño puede hacer una flor?_

Y Livia se olvida rápidamente de aquella flor mientras ve a los dos príncipes jugar a los caballeros.

Gracias por leer esto, me gustaría aclarar que la historia estará basada más que nada en la juventud de estos dos dioses pero de veces en cuando sacare alguna parte de la infancia, solo cuando lo encuentre necesario y sea relevante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los tres guerreros y Sif…..Y Loki.**

Acto uno: Fandral

Era una noche helada en Asgard, la luna llena alumbraba de manera tenue los pasillos del castillo que se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral que solo era roto por los bostezos de los guardias a cargo de los turnos nocturnos, ya hace mucho que la servidumbre dejo sus quehaceres y se dirigió a la cama, las mayoría de los aesir dormían tranquilamente, Loki era uno de ellos.

El pelinegro se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, su respiración era suave al igual que el constante movimiento de su pecho. Loki tenía la costumbre de dormir en posición fetal sosteniendo una parte de la manta, usualmente la esquina izquierda, ese era su lado favorito, según lo que le había contado Thor.

Esa fue la forma en la que Fandral lo que encontró dormido cuando se escabullo a su habitación. El rubio sonrió enternecido, en otrora le costaba asimilar que Loki no estaba tan lejano de su edad. Ya no es así, Loki ha crecido. El rubio se acercó silenciosamente a la cama, se había encargado de que ningún guardia lo viera, una labor sumamente difícil pero no imposible, en especial cuando se entra por el lado menos esperado, en este caso la ventana. Fandral nunca más volvería a hacer aquello, aun le temblaban un poco los dedos de sus manos.

 _Maldito Thor. Todo es su culpa. Es un jodido salvaje._

Cuando se encontró a prácticamente unos centímetros del cuerpo de Loki, le rezo a las nornas por si Loki era de los que se molestaban cuando lo despertaban, o de los que llamaban a los guardias, o ambas.

Fandral no se encontraba como para dar explicaciones a los guardias reales de sus razones para visitar la habitación del príncipe menor a las dos de la madrugada. Eso sin contar la mala reputación que se traía, no quería ni imaginar qué pensaría Odín si lo encontraba en tal situación. Además no estaba de un muy buen humor que digamos. Sif lo había sacado a rastras del lecho de la hija del cantinero, una chica con una delantera sublime y una piel bronceada que el rubio estaba haciendo planes de probar hacia desde un mes. Ni siquiera había logrado algo de acción profunda, la calentura aún no se iba del todo, y eso que había pasado uno de los mayores sustos de su vida tratando de llegar al cuarto de Loki.

Acerco su mano al hombro del menor y lo zarandeo suavemente.

-Loki, despierta.

Loki no reacciono.

Fandral lo zarandeo con algo más de fuerza.

-Vamos, Loki- el rubio intento en un tono más desesperado- es una emergencia. ¡Loki!

Y en un movimiento rápido y fugaz hacía su cuello, Fandral se siente desplazado rápidamente, y lo próximo que sabe es que su cara está apoyada en la almohada de Loki y este a su lado, despierto y con un cuchillo en su cuello. Un cuchillo afilado.

Intenta no tragar saliva.

Los ojos verdes de Loki parecen brillar. El pelinegro se acerca peligrosamente a su cara y susurra unas palabras en un idioma que el rubio desconoce.

Unos segundos después una luz amarilla alumbra su rostro. Loki no disimula su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Fandral?- la voz de Loki suena suave, pero el tinte de amenaza no se le escapa.

-Te respondería de muy buena gana, Loki, créeme- Fandral levanta sus mano en señal de rendición-. Aunque antes prefiero que me quites a tu lindo amigo del cuello, si no es mucho pedir.

Loki lo mira fríamente, como si lo estuviera analizando. Fandral se siente desnudo bajo aquella mirada. Maldito _Thor. Y malditos todos los ebrios que buscan peleas con quien no deben._

El pequeño dios baja su cuchillo sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

-Espero por tu propio bien, Fandral, que tengas una muy buena razón para estar aquí. De verdad lo espero- dice seriamente.

El rubio recupera la compostura y sonríe alegremente, la verdad es que a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y lo preocupado que debería estar por Thor, se da el lujo de recorrer con la mirada la habitación del pelinegro. Nunca ha estado ahí, a pesar que conoce a Loki desde que era un infante.

Luego recuerda que Sif lo matara si tarda demás y que Thor siempre estuvo para el en sus peleas de borracho.

-Es Thor, se ha metido en un buen lio- Fandral le dirige una mirada desesperada-. Va a pelear.

Loki levanta una ceja en señal de aburrimiento, como si el hecho de Thor metiendo donde no debe y haciendo lo que no se debe fuera algo nuevo.

-Voy a necesitar más detalles, Thor ha tenido una decena de peleas desde que fue el último banquete.

Fandral suelta un sonoro suspiro mientras sus manos se dirigen a su cabello.

-Va a pelear con Tyr.

La reacción de Loki es instantánea, lo mira como si hubieran cometido una aberración, y tan lejos de la verdad no está. Loki amplifica la luz que había estado dirigiendo a su rostro a un escritorio ubicado en la esquina de la habitación. Parece estar controlando la luz para que no sea detectada por los guardias.

Fandral se recuerda no sorprenderse de lo rápido y metódico que es Loki para pensar.

No puede evitar evocar a un pequeño niño con brillantes ojos verdes que siempre lograba escabullirse de los castigos, incluso cuando era merecedor de la mayoría, o el niño que hacía tratos con los sabios de Odín para saltarse las clases, Thor y el nunca lograron escapar de las aburridas clases del sabio de historia como lo solía hacer Loki. Últimamente Loki pasa más tiempo solo, más de lo normal en él. En otrora el pelinegro salía a cazar con Thor y el, aunque siempre se quedaba observando, para luego reírse de como perdían la presa o de sus caídas al hacer un mal movimiento con los caballos.

A Fandral no le molestaría que Loki volviera a cazar con ellos, incluso le prestaría su caballo. Quizás lo extrañase un poco, solo un poco.

-Despabila, Fandral- Loki le dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el escritorio. Ocupa una túnica negra que cubre sus brazos y le llega hasta las rodillas, lleva un collar que el espadachín ya ha visto antes, es de un verde cercano a sus ojos y la cadena resplandece plateada a la luz -. Cuéntamelo todo.

Suena como una orden pero no se detiene a pensarlo demasiado.

-Fuimos con los demás a un bar, al lado más profundo del oeste de la ciudad. Hay un bar de muy mala reputación, pero simplemente queríamos salirnos de la rutina, no lo pensamos mucho, además yo conocía a la hija del dueño- Fandral baja la mirada culpable cuando Loki lo mira cínicamente-. Bebimos más de la cuenta, había una especie de licor de Jotunheim que nadie se atrevió a probar a excepción de Thor, nunca lo vi embriagarse así de rápido inc-

-Ve al punto, puede que no te hayas percatado pero Heimdall suele escuchar dormido, y mi hechizo de ocultación no es muy duradero cuando no he hecho preparaciones anticipadas- Loki habla mientras tira varios pergaminos, papeles…y ¿aquellas son cartas?, al suelo.

-Thor estaba borracho cuando Tyr entro a la taberna, sabes que siempre ha habido algo de tensión entre ellos porque los suelen comparar demasiado como guerreros, pero últimamente Thor le ha tenido mucha más saña desde que lo nombraron oficialmente en ceremonia como Dios de la batalla, creo que él quería ese título, entonces va Thor- Fandral agrega dramáticamente con su voz tratando de generar un sonido ronco y exagera movimientos con sus manos- y le dice "Tyr, no esperaba verte aquí, pensé que estarías haciéndole el amor a tu hacha". Tyr está esperando que den las tres para según sus palabras, hacer vomitar sangre a Thor. No lo ha hecho antes porque sus principios no le permiten atacar a un hombre en aquel estado.

El espadachín observa como Loki arruga un papel en sus manos, su cara parece inexpresiva pero Fandral podría jurar que le oyó crujir la mandíbula.

Ja, Hasta Thor y Loki tienen algo en común cuando están enojados.

-Ese imbécil, ¡troglodita!, le dije que no se metiera en problemas después de que le arranco el dedo a uno de esos elfos oscuros, ¡que era obviamente un noble!- Loki mantiene su voz baja pero la rabia está presente en cada una de sus palabras-, Y ahora, incluso cuando nuestro padre le advirtió que si se volvía a meter en líos le quitaría al mjolnir, va y se mete con Tyr ¡Tyr!, el maldito dios de la batalla, ¿sabes lo bueno que es peleando Tyr? ¡Thor nunca le ha ganado!

Fandral susurra que Tyr tampoco ha logrado vencer a Thor. Loki lo oye mientras continua buscando algo en el escritorio. Le manda una mirada que le hace bajar rápidamente la vista hacia el piso, está bastante limpio. No es como si le tuviese miedo a Loki. Eso nunca. El rubio le ve sacar un pergamino de color rojo cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada del piso.

-Es verdad, pero ahora Tyr ha conseguido un nombramiento oficial como dios, además es el capitán de unos de los principales escuadrones reales, por lo que ya es una mala estrategia tenerlo como enemigo- Fandral ve la preocupación en los ojos de Loki.

Siempre se dice que Thor quiere muchísimo a su hermano menor, pero se suele olvidar que Loki también tiene un gran cariño por su hermano. Un cariño más discreto y que no se muestra tan abiertamente pero que Fandral sabe está ahí.

Y otra vez sus pensamientos van donde no deberían.

 _Rumores. Palabras susurradas entre los muros del castillo. Miradas desconfiadas._

No confíes en Loki, eso es lo que últimamente los aesir y los dioses que aún no reciben sus títulos dicen. Fandral siempre les dirige una mirada entre la indignación y el regaño. En una que otra situación, cuando los comentarios están cargados de un rencor e ira que le cuesta creer es dirigida a Loki, la rabia aparece sin que pueda controlarlo en sus facciones. Y eso le sorprende un poco. Luego piensa en como Loki miraba con admiración en sus ojos sus movimientos con la espada. Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía ninguno sobrepasaba la altura de los sirvientes, el pelinegro le dijo que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín de Asgard, y lo dijo a pesar de que en ese entonces el rubio temía ser uno de los pocos en usar la espada en la batalla, y no un arma más bruta. Y siempre termina concluyendo que Loki fue su segundo amigo, verdadero amigo, después de Thor, y que además es su príncipe, y no necesita muchas más razones para defenderlo de las lenguas afiladas. Cierto, Loki es diestro con las palabras, hábil convenciendo con sus gestos, y quizás sabe más del arte de manipular de lo que admite, pero delante de todo aquello Loki es el niño pequeño que se escondía en la parte superior de los árboles para leer libros de palabras complicadas y no ser molestado, Su amigo, es aquel que lo salvo de los apuros en los que Thor y él se metían sin problema, el que le dijo que iba a ser el mejor espadachín de Asgard, y la persona que lanzaba sin dificultad chistes cínicos, y algo crueles, que siempre conseguían hacerlo reír cuando fallaba en las pruebas de los sabios sobre Asgard y su historia. Loki es más de lo que los aesir y demás puedan decir, pero principalmente es su amigo, y eso es lo más importante.

El chasquido de unos dedos lo hacen salir de sus cavilaciones.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Fandral no sabe cómo ni cuándo Loki se cambió la túnica por una camisa de seda oscura y un chaleco largo verde, que combina con el negro pantalón que se ha puesto.- Te he estado llamando hace algunos minutos. Es mejor que dejes de pensar en la hija del dueño del bar, tenemos que detener una masacre entre dos salvajes, que estimo ocurrirá en unos treinta minutos-Loki sonríe y sus ojos brillan un poco.- Aunque si quieres nos quedamos aquí y charlamos mientras bebemos él te.

Fandral suelta una pequeña risa.

-Creo que prefiero ver a tu hermano y mi amigo con todos sus pedazos, y a Tyr también.

-Pues vámonos ahora.

Fandral mira con recelo la ventana por donde entro.

-¿Por dónde saldremos?-Pregunta con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

-Por la puerta trasera, es obvio. No tengo ni la habilidad ni la estupidez para arriesgarme como ciertas personas.

-No se supone que los guardias me vean salir de tu habitación, además el príncipe menor no debería estar saliendo a estas horas- Fandral mira temeroso hacia la puerta mientras piensa en la cara del padre de todo.-Sin olvidar que tu señor padre aun me guarda rencor por la vez que intente sacarte para ir al carnaval del libertinaje, incluso Thor se enojó conmigo, pensó que estaba corrompiéndote.

-Creo que eso se debe a que aún no tenía catorce primaveras, obviamente no tiene nada que ver con tu reputación y las cosas que acontecen en dicho festival. En lo absoluto.

Fandral tiene la decencia de hacerse el indignado. Y el que solo quería que Loki expandiera su conocimiento del reino, así se le paga.

-¿Qué harás con los guardias?

-Los dormiré.

El rubio no disimula su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

Loki lo mira sin inmutarse.

-Alguien que conozco me debía un favor, sabe acerca de pócimas. Pensaba ocuparlas para algo más interesante.

 _Loki. Pócimas. Mala combinación._

-¿Funcionara?

-Sí, pero por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo bueno es que ni siquiera se darán cuenta que estuvieron durmiendo. Debemos ser rápidos, solo poseo una pócima, se las daremos a los guardias del pasillo real, los demás tendremos que esquivarlos.

-No me imagino que los guardias acepten una copa de ti a estas horas.

-Eres un ser básico, Fandral. Esto no se sirve, se esparce en el aire en el radio que se encuentre su poseedor por alrededor de los primeros treintas segundos.

Loki se acercó hacia la cama y recogió el cuchillo que había dejado en su almohada.

-Vamos.

Fandral lo siguió sin más hacia la puerta.

La puerta ya se estaba abriendo y el espadachín ya podía distinguir a unos de los guardias reales, encargado de custodiar la habitación de Loki. En ese momento a Fandral lo invadió una pregunta.

 _¿Dónde Loki había aprendido Loki a pelear?_

El pelinegro no iba a ensayos de batalla, o practicaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Y esa técnica que hizo, era un movimiento….

 _Para matar._

Fandral escucho unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Y decidió no pensar más en el tema. Thor podía, si quisiera, matar a unos cuantos aesir con un golpe de su martillo, Loki también sabia defenderse. Eso era todo.

Acto dos: Volstagg

El pelirrojo esperaba impaciente en la plaza principal de la ciudad dorada, la noche estaba fría y el viento no estaba del todo ausente.

Volstagg preferiría estar comiendo un pollo asado con miel, o jabalí rostizado, o especias de Afhleim, o pescado bañado en limón de Jotunheim. Quizás todo eso junto.

Pensar en comida no lo estaba ayudando mucho, su estómago estaba comenzando a rugir, y su mente lo invadía con preguntas sin respuestas.

 _¿Dónde estaba Fandral? ¿Loki ayudaría a Thor? ¿Quién ganaría entre Thor y Tyr?_

Sabía que Fandral llegaría tarde o temprano, esperaba que sin la compañía de los guardias reales, si sucedía así Thor seria castigado y no podrían impedir la pelea. Pero confiaba en Fandral. Era Loki el que lo preocupaba.

A Volstagg aún le costaba algo de trabajo comprender lo poco que conocía al hermano menor de su buen amigo. Es cierto que conoció a Loki y a Thor cuando apenas tenía once primaveras, su padre se unió a la corte aesir, algo tarde en comparación con las familias de nobleza antigua de Sif y Fandral, sus dos amigos prácticamente habían crecido con los príncipes de Asgard desde que eran infantes. Solo él y Hogun no habían pasado toda su vida en la ciudad de dorada y en el palacio de Odín.

Pero aun viéndolo de esa manera, Volstagg había pasado un tiempo considerable con ambos príncipes. Mucho más con Thor, obviamente.

Era algo raro ahora que lo meditaba, Loki y el nunca habían tenido una verdadera charla. No como las conversaciones que mantenía con Hogun acerca de su vida antes de llegar a la ciudad de Asgard, o la vida de antes de dejar su reino, Vanaheim, en el caso del azabache. O las palabras cortas pero significantes que le daba Sif cuando le comentaba acerca de cómo no podía hilar las palabras delante de Hilda, y como se distraía observando las pecas traviesas en su nuca. O las charlas que mantenía con Fandral sobre la vida de los nobles aesir, y como no querían llegar a ser como ellos. Sin olvidar todas las palabras de aliento, felicidad compartida, y amistad, que Thor y él se habían dicho.

Con Loki...era diferente.

El príncipe menor le parecía alguien agradable, le costaba entender algunos de sus chistes pero cuando por fin los captaba siempre se echaba una risa, aunque hubieran pasado ya unos cuantos minutos. Habían compartido comida, aunque no hidromiel puesto que Loki no bebía, incluso Loki le daba su comida cuando eran pequeños y el pelinegro no aguantaba la pesada pata de jabalí, quizás el príncipe era así de delgado por su culpa.

Pero no había un vínculo, una conversación significativa, o una faceta de Loki que el conociera que no fueran la del chico serio y algo cínico que siempre mostraba. O la del príncipe diligente que Thor decía era el papel que su hermano se esforzaba por mantener delante de sus padres.

Volstagg era algo ignorante e incluso ingenuo según sus amigos acerca de las imágenes de las personas, pero hasta él se podía percatar del muro que ponía Loki alrededor de la mayoría de las personas, él estaba dentro de esas personas. _Eso es un poco triste._

 _No le molestaría ser amigo de Loki_.

Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano le pidiera ayuda para la carta que quería enviarle a Hilda, una carta que no iba muy bien en el proceso de escribirse. Loki era bueno con las palabras, según lo que había escuchado de Thor, " _Mi hermano puede arreglar todo lo que yo arreglo con unos golpes, con una oración",_ además siempre lo veía leyendo algo nuevo. Debe saber algo de poesía. O de romance. O ambas. Cosas que él no sabía, y que seguramente le gustarían a Hilda.

Volstagg sintió unos pasos cercanos que lo alejaron de sus pensamientos. Se giró rápidamente hacia aquellos sonidos de pisadas. Podría ser Fandral.

Falsa alarma. Los pasos provenían de una pareja de asgardianos, iban borrachos hasta los codos. La chica le daba besos fugaces en la boca al hombre.

De alguna manera eso le recordaba a Hilda. Últimamente todo le recordaba a ella.

La sonrisa de Hilda, una sonrisa abierta y sincera, acompañaba todas sus cavilaciones en la tarde, cuando los entrenamientos terminaban. El cabello rubio, corto, y ondulado, le parecía la cosa más acariciadle del mundo. Su voz cantarina e infantil le subía los ánimos, a pesar de que las palabras no iban dirigidas a él. Y sus ojos, esos ojos eran su perdición, eran de un color café, un color ordinario y común según las palabras de Fandral, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, los ojos de Hilda podían ser todo menos comunes, eran vivaces y alegres, con un brillo que contagiaba felicidad. O al menos eso le contagiaba a él. También le gustaba como solía vestir Hilda, vestidos simples, inclusos algunas veces la había visto usar pantalones como los de Sif. Las mujeres que vestían de una manera…reveladora, lo ponían nervioso, no sabía dónde mirar.

Vaya, _me he enamorado._

 _¿Hilda se habrá enamorado antes? ¿Se fijaría en alguien como yo? ¿Tengo una oportunidad?_

 _Pero yo no soy como Thor, mis cabellos no brillan a la luz del sol, y no tengo unos ojos muy atractivos, tampoco tengo experiencia y las habilidades de Fandral, ni siquiera poseo una personalidad tranquila como la de Hogun, y ni pensar en poseer las técnicas de comunicación de Loki. Ni siquiera me atrevo a hablarle a Hilda._

 _Pero yo…creo que puedo hacerla feliz. Quiero hacerla feliz. Que sea feliz conmigo._

-¡Eh, grandulón!-grito una voz conocida.

Fandral estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia. Venía con Loki.

-¡Fandral! ¡Has tardado, mi fiel amigo!

Cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se abrazaron, como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

El pelirrojo miro a Loki sonriente. Después de todo, había venido a ayudar a su hermano.

-Hola, Loki, agradezco tu ayuda. Thor va a necesitarte.-Volstagg se acercó a Loki a grandes zancadas y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza desordenando todo el negro cabello. Loki no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, y algo incómodo con el contacto, pero aguanto todo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Fandral se echó a reír.

-Mis buenos amigos, creo que es hora de acudir en rescate hacia nuestro humilde príncipe.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el camino que llevaba al lado oscuro de la ciudad dorada. El lado oeste.

Fandral miraba curioso el camino.

-¿Dónde escondiste los caballos, Volstagg?-pregunto algo desesperado pero sin perder el tono juguetón que lo caracterizaba.

-A unas dos manzanas, los aleje un poco. Temía que los guardias te descubrieran, mi buen amigo.

-Ya los veo-señalo Loki cuando avanzaron un poco más

Cuando los tres hubieron montado los caballos, Volstagg le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Loki.

Loki sentía la mirada de Volstagg clavada en su espalda, no iba a aguantar tanto misterio.

-¿Qué sucede, Volstagg?

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada avergonzado, el pelinegro podría jurar que vio sus mejillas encenderse un poco.

-Um…tu sabes, hay cosas q-que a todos los hombres le suceden, y y-yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras, como tú, ¡de hecho soy muy malo!, mi madre siempre dice que mi estómago se comió la parte que dice cosas inteligentes. B-bueno, a lo que me refiero-Fandral le miraba divertido y Loki sonreía calmado, aquello le ayudo-. Hay una chica, me gustaría escribirle una carta, algo lindo, pero no soy bueno escribiendo…me preguntaba s-

-¿Quieres que haga una carta en nombre tuyo?-Volstagg sintió que Loki ya sabía la respuesta por la forma en que lo miraba. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa pero había una especie de alegría en sus ojos, que no podía disimular.

-Sí, si no es mucho pedir-dijo con voz tímida, mientas le sostenía la mirada a Loki.

Fandral escuchaba todo divertido, su amigo se había enamorado. Era oficial. Aun no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

 _Que sea lo que los dioses deseen._

Loki encontraba algo tierno ver a un grandulón como Volstagg pedir tan tímidamente una carta para una chica. Aunque nunca admitiría eso, tenía una imagen que conservar.

-Tengo que darme una imagen de tu amada, Volstagg. Algo que me dé una idea sobre que escribir, una fuente de inspiración.

Volstagg sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Sus ojos se achicaron, mientras su cara parecía iluminarse.

-Es la persona más hermosa de todos los nueve reinos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los tres guerreros y Sif…Y Loki**

Acto tres: Sif

Sif llevaba esperando alrededor de unos cincuenta minutos la llegadas de sus amigos…y a Loki. Ella sabía que vendría. Se podían decir muchas cosas acerca del menor de los príncipes, ella no las negaría, pero Sif sabía que había una verdad inquebrantable que no muchos conocían, pero la guerrera podría jurar con pacto de sangre que Loki cargaba con esa verdad en toda su definición como persona. Era un hecho irrompible. Una de esas cosas que uno no puede deshacerse, o hacer la vista gorda cuando se percata.

Loki quería a Thor, así de fácil. En ocasiones el cariño que Loki irradiaba hacia su hermano le parecía demasiado obvio, no tanto como el cariño de Thor, pero obvio al fin y al cabo. Había noches en las que se preguntaba porque ella no amaba a ninguno de sus hermano así, o viceversa, supone que tiene que ver más con el carácter.

Era algo simple, y que le garantizaba que Loki iba a llegar para ayudar a su hermano. Si ella no hubiera estado segura de aquello, nunca habría podido mandar a Fandral en una misión donde su amigo corría el riesgo de ser arrestado. Vamos, que era temeraria en ocasiones pero no una idiota, hay diferencias.

Cuando Fandral cruzo la puerta ella ya esperaba en el pasillo de entrada.

-Sif, te aseguro que lo traje lo más rápido que pude- dijo con voz agitada el espadachín mientras señalaba a Loki.

Loki le dio una mirada corta mientras se adentraba en el pasillo. La madera vieja crujía a cada paso que daba.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Sif tampoco se molestó en formalidades y lo guio hasta la mesa donde antes se encontraba sentada. Era una mesa desgatada, y de un color marrón plagado de suciedad y pequeñas manchas. Loki no le dio ni siquiera un vistazo al lugar. Sif esperaba que al menos se mostrara incómodo.

Ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo mientras Volstagg amarraba los caballos a un gran árbol afuera del bar, y Fandral iba hacia el patio, donde Loki suponía se encontraba Thor.

El pelinegro iba a pararse pero Sif lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca firmemente. Loki levanto una ceja, parecía curioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Sif?-Loki la miro calmadamente. Sif odiaba cuando hacia eso-. ¿Acaso no fui traído aquí para ayudar a mi buen pero borracho hermano en la batalla que, creo, está por suceder dentro de poco en el patio trasero de este humilde bar?

La chica procuro mantener su compostura, este no era el momento para otro punto de tensión entre ella y Loki, no ahora. Thor necesitaba la ayuda de ambos, y más la de Loki, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Tengo que ponerte al tanto de algunas cuestiones antes, Loki, Fandral seguramente no te lo dijo todo, ¿o lo hizo?

Loki se enderezo en la silla mientras la miraba con ojos que parecían honestos, Sif siempre se preguntaba cuando Loki estaba o no mintiendo. Siempre terminaba confundida, así que trataba de evitarlo pero parecía ser algo innato en ella.

-Fandral solo me ha dicho que Thor va a pelear con Tyr, Dios de la batalla, por un ingenioso insulto, como no, donde se involucraba a un hacha y a Tyr en una hermosa relación- el pelinegro dijo con sus rasgos y voz neutros-. También menciono que mi hermano se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol de Jotunheim.

-Se le olvidó mencionar una cosa importante- Sif soltó un suspiro-. Thor ha apostado el mjolnir si pierde- Loki no se inmuto ni mostro señal de sorpresa pero Sif presentía, más que nada por sus años de experiencia conociendo a Loki, que no se esperaba algo así, o deseaba que así fuera.

-Básicamente, Thor perderá el mjolnir de una u otra manera. Si gana, Tyr no dudara en decirle a padre el insulto que su hijo le ha dirigido, lo que ocasionará que mi señor padre cumpla su amenaza y le quite ese maldito martillo-Loki empezó a mover sus dedos formando figuras que Sif no comprendía en la parte superior de su chaleco-. Y si pierde le entregara el martillo de igual forma, Thor no es de los que incumplen tratos, incluso estando en estado de ebriedad.

Sif se sentía algo culpable, había incitado de cierta forma a Thor a beber el licor del reino de los gigantes de hielo, más específicamente fue ella la que lo reto a beberlo.

Además Thor amaba al martillo, Sif recuerda como Thor lo levanto en cuando cumplió sus quince primaveras, parecía que esa extraña cosa y el estaban destinados a encontrarse. Desde entonces el mjolnir es el terror de los nueve reinos, todos lo conocen, al martillo y a su poseedor. Su amigo ha asistido a todas las batallas y rebeliones en los otros reinos con la herramienta, incluso en la última guerra en contra de los humanos, Thor había estado siempre con su compañero fiel.

Sif no soportaría ser responsable de que Thor perdiera esa parte que representaba lo guerrero de su amigo. Ella como propia guerrera podía entenderlo.

-Es correcto, por eso necesito que detengas la pelea-Sif no pudo evitar el golpe posterior que sintió en su orgullo-. Te lo rue-

-No termines la oración. Te agradezco que enviaras a Fandral por mí, hiciste la elección correcta, pero no tienes que suplicarme, yo tampoco quiero que Thor pierda su estúpido juguete-Loki le sonrió amigable, Sif olvido la tensión del ambiente y le devolvió la sonrisa-. La última vez que perdió el mjolnir, hasta recordar que lo había dejado en las bóvedas de armas, se encerró en su habitación tres días y luego recorrió el castillo de pies a cabezas como un perro. Llovió una semana.

Sif rio sonoramente, Loki se le unió unos segundos después.

La muchacha no pudo evitar preguntar algo que llevaba tiempo en su mente.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado, Loki?

Y solo por unos segundos, un manto de tristeza se posó en el rostro de Loki.

 _Sif fue la primera amiga de Loki, y Loki el primer amigo de Sif. Ambos se habían visto muchas veces, pero solo se llegaron a conocer de una manera más profunda cuando Sif corría de los guardias que la perseguían en orden de su madre por fugarse de sus clases de costura. Loki la ayudo a esconderse, con el tiempo ambos se reunían en el patio este del palacio de Asgard en una zona exclusiva de la reina Frigga, en ese lugar Loki practicaba su magia, y Sif entrenaba con una espada robada a su padre, ambos se refugiaban de las miradas desconfiadas y las burlas de los otros niños._

 _Sif estaba obligada a usar vestidos de colores alegres y accesorios de oro en su cabello por aquellos tiempos. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado en una trenza, donde su madre le ponía pequeñas perlas de oro. Le molestaban. Eso y los vestidos, le dificultaban muchos movimientos._

 _Loki vestía con una camisa blanca de algodón, cuando ambos se fugaron de los guardias, y unos pantalones cortos de un tono rojo oscuro. A Sif siempre le sorprendía lo ordenada y limpia que se mantenía su vestimenta, ella siempre manchaba sus vestidos._

 _En un principio no intercambiaron muchas palabras, simplemente preferían el_ silencio _mientras se enfocaban en sus respectivas tareas._

 _Las conversaciones comenzaron mucho más tarde, con lo silencioso que era Loki y lo seria de Sif, no era para sorprenderse._

 _-¿Quieres ser una guerrera?-Pregunto curioso Loki, mientras observaba la espada que parecía ser muy pesada para Sif, en cierto modo la espada parecía más grande que la pequeña niña._

 _-Sí, mi padre fue un gran guerrero, de los mejores. Quiero ser como el, además mis hermanos se están dedicando a cosas de nobles-Sif hace una mueca asqueada-. Son unos blandengues, así que yo representare a mi familia en la guerra. Lo he decidido._

 _-Mi hermano será un gran guerrero, esta profetizado- Loki baja su mirada apenado mientras se deja caer en el pasto para sentarse-. Mi profecía no salió muy bien._

 _Sif ve la mirada triste en Loki. Se sienta a su lado._

 _-¿Que sucedió?-pregunta en un tono bajito y amable, como le enseño su madre que hiciera cuando debía consolar a sus hermanos._

 _-No lo comprendo del todo. No quiero hablar de eso._

 _-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?_

 _Loki sonríe tímidamente mientras mira el pasto verde que los rodea._

 _-De sueños._

 _-¿Tienes un sueño?, mi madre dice que los sueños llevan a grandes objetivos-Sif afirma en un tono orgulloso._

 _-Quiero ser un gran mago. De los mejores magos de todos los n_ ueves reinos- _Loki expande sus manos, estirándolas al máximo-. Quiero aprender un montón de hechizos._

 _Sif le sonríe con todos sus dientes de leche._

 _-¡Serás un gran mago, Loki!_

 _Loki le devuelve la sonrisa._

 _-¡Y tu será una gran guerrera, Sif!_

 _Entonces Sif arma un plan en su mente, que parece bastante inteligente y astuto en la mente de una niña._

 _-Yo luchare y te protegeré de los ataques directos, y tú lanzaras hechizos que hagan ¡bum! Y ¡bam! A todo el campo de batalla._

 _-¡Eso sería asombroso!-Su amigo parece dudar un momento-. ¿De verdad me protegerás?_

 _Sif infla su pecho. En su rostro hay una mueca de suficiencia._

 _-¡Pues claro!, eres mi amigo y mi príncipe, yo daré mi vida por ti- Sif había escuchado decir eso ultimo a su padre cuando se hizo guardia juramentado de Odín._

 _-No quiero que des tu vida por mí, Sif. Además, mi hermano dijo que él se encargaría de protegerme en las batallas y guerras._

 _-Tonterías, yo doy mi vida por quien quiera. Si quiero luchar por ti, nadie me detendrá. Eres mi amigo._

 _-Tú también eres mi amiga._

 _-Ambos nos cuidaremos en el campo de batalla._

 _-Es una promesa._

La promesa permaneció en lo profundo de la mente de Sif, pero la amistad entre ella y Loki cada vez se fue haciendo más débil. Ella fue admitida oficialmente como guerrera, eso la llevo a practicar en la sala de entrenamiento junto con todos los demás. Loki en cambio prefirió empezar a practicar sus hechizos, hechizos y conjuros que mantenía cada vez más ocultos, en su habitación. Pero lo que acabo de distanciarlos fueron sus propias personalidades, eso y Thor.

Cuando Sif se hizo amiga de Thor, se apartó de Loki, poco a poco, pero de una manera notoria. Thor era el rival en armas que Sif siempre había buscado, era fuerte, osado, y valiente, y la personalidad del rubio era magnética, era como el sol, un sol amigable y no el interés romántico que todas las chicas creían que era para ella, tenía una especie de carisma que su mente infantil aun no entendía. Pero ella no era la única culpable, Loki se alejó casi al mismo tiempo que ella, los libros y los conjuros, dominaban el tiempo de su antiguo amigo por completo.

Era eso y sus personalidades.

Sif era una chica de principios, principios que no estaban tan establecidos cuando pequeñas, pero que se hacían más presentes mientras crecía. A Sif no le gustaban las mentiras ni la manipulación, artes en las que Loki era experto. Y a Loki no le gustaban las personas tan rígidas en cuanto a sus creencias, una vez le dijo que sus principios eran inservibles en un mundo así, que no había un blanco y negro, y Sif contesto que solo decía aquello para justificar su falta de moral. Thor tuvo que separarlo antes de que iniciaran una pelea. Pero no eran solo las diferencias de principios, era un poco de todo. Los principios. La tensión que siempre estaba presente entre ambos, aunque no sabía por qué. El cinismo de Loki. La desconfianza de Sif. Los caminos que cada uno habían elegido.

A pesar de todo Sif respetaba a Loki. Lo respetaba porque era su príncipe pero por sobre todo porque Loki poseía una inteligencia y unas habilidades, que puede fuesen repudiadas por algunos, pero que ella consideraban dignas de un guerrero y un príncipe. Y quizás, solo quizás, porque ambos tenían algo en común.

Se habían hecho un camino a la fuerza a lugares, que según los ojos ajenos, no pertenecían.

-Hay amistades que tienen término, Sif. Somos muy diferentes, pero eso no significa que te odie.

-Yo tampoco te odio, Loki.

Ambos se miraron incomodos. Loki decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Llévame con Thor.

-Sígueme.

Mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero del bar, Sif llego a una conclusión.

Puede que muchas cosas hayan cambiado entre ella y Loki, _pero hay algo que aun mantengo._

Puede que el pelinegro ya no fuera su amigo. Pero era su príncipe.

Y ella defendería con su vida si llegase a ser necesario a la familia real. Por sus principios y por su promesa. Un guerrero nunca se echa a atrás cuando da su palabra.

Acto cuatro: Hogun

El azabache estaba ubicado a los pies del tronco de un sauce, rodeado por pasto verde y húmedo, y algunos borrachos que necesitaban vomitar. Era un alivio que Thor no fuera como ellos. El rubio se encontraba a su lado, en un estado de seminconsciencia, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayéndole en todo el rostro, está sentado encima del húmedo pasto. Eso no iba a ser bueno para su amigo, aunque desde que aposto su martillo, Thor había estado más serio y ya no se reía de todo lo que veía. Ni tampoco cantaba canciones de batallas. O le comentaba lo estricto que era Odín y lo mucho que quería a Loki. Esperaba que fuera una buena señal, aunque el rostro rojizo de su compañero no ayudaba en mucho a apoyar sus conjeturas.

Hogun a pesar de la situación, y el lugar donde se encontraba, se sentía en calma. Su mente se encontraba en un estado de serenidad. Siempre era así. _Es la parte fuerte de tu personalidad,_ le decía su padre cuando aún estaba con vida. Tenía razón, siempre la tuvo.

Sin importar la clase de situación, su estado mental no flaqueaba, eso le servía mucho en la batalla, y en la vida en general. Un guerrero que mantenía la calma, era un guerrero sensato que no se dejaría llevar por el hambre de victoria, o la ira que solía cegar a los hombres, eso siempre terminaba trayendo muerte y desgracia. Él lo sabía, había visto a la muerte demasiada veces en su joven vida. A la muerte y a hombres ciegos.

Hombres ciegos de poder, de lujuria, y de las banalidades que terminan corrompiendo las almas. Aunque él no era un santo, pero tampoco era un estúpido.

La luna llena le recordaba a aquella noche, a sus padres, y a los hombres ciegos.

Ahora que lo notaba, no estaba completamente sobrio.

Si estuviera sobrio sería capaz de enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos ojos ámbar. _Hermosos y viles ojos ámbar._

Si, Hogun era sensato, frio, y estable. Pero en todas las personas había excepciones. Miedos. Conocidos que referían evitar. Traumas. Él también tenía su punto débil.

Las brujas. La magia. El no confiaba en ninguna de las dos.

Por lo tanto el no confiaba en Loki.

Loki en ocasiones le recordaba a la bruja de ojos ámbar que quemo su aldea.

Ahora solo quedaba de su lugar de origen una inmensa mancha de pasto amarillento y seco, los arboles negros por el fuego que nunca se volvieron a recuperar, y unas doscientas tumbas. Un lugar desolado, abandonado. Un lugar triste. El hogar al que ya nunca volvería.

Su hogar había desaparecido. Nunca volvería a ser el hermoso lugar de sus memorias.

Ese sitio desolado ya no estaba lleno de prado verde, ni de flores de colores vividos. Ni casas pequeñas pero cálidas. Tampoco había ya un herrero que lo saludara en las mañanas, ya no existía una Wendy con peinados extraños que le enseñara a pescar, nunca más podría darle lecciones de espada a Casey, el hijo de su maestra de lengua asgardiana. Su madre ya no le sonreiría dulcemente al llamarlo a cenar, no le contaría historias de terror, ni le podría decir en lo grande que se ha puesto, que es igual a su padre. Y el, su padre, ya no le podría ayudar con las distintas armas que dominaba, nunca escucharía otro sabio consejo de vida de su padre. El jamás podría mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo por ver que su hijo es un guerrero de elite en el ejército de Asgard, que el mismo Odín había estado presente en su juramento. Los muertos no sonríen.

Todos ellos se han ido, y no volverán. Asgard es su hogar ahora.

Y Asgard tiene un brujo entre sus puertas. Un brujo de hermosos pero traidores ojos verdes.

Y por más veces que el azabache se recuerda que es el niño asustado y culpable, el que trata de ver magia oscura y monstruos en Loki, su instinto, el instinto de guerrero y sobreviviente que había cosechado a través de la dura experiencia, de días fríos, y lágrimas secas, lo que lo mantuvo con vida, aquel impulso primario en su cuerpo, le decía que no estaba equivocado. Hay malicia en esos ojos verdes. _Él está seguro._

Loki posee algo, que le costaba describir, un aura, una sombra oscura, algo malévolo, oscuro, que solo el parecía ver.

Sin embargo no era raro que solo el percibiera aquella naturaleza vil en el príncipe más pequeño, se convence. Después de todo él era el único que había visto a una bruja. Una verdadera bruja. Y sobrevivió. Fue el único que logro salir con vida de la aldea.

-¡Hogun!- Fandral se sitúa su lado, el azabache no se sorprende. Ya se había percatado del ritmo característico de los pasos de su amigo acercándose.

El rubio le da una amigable palmada en el hombro.

-Fandral, me alegra que llegaras a salvo, ¿has traído a Loki?

Thor abre los ojos a la mención del nombre de su hermano. Mira hacia ambos lados, cuando no encuentra lo que busca, baja la mirada apenado y sus parpados vuelven a caer.

Hogun no es un imbécil como para mostrar toda la desconfianza y, muy en el fondo de si, el temor que le provoca Loki. Menos delante de aquellos que confían y aprecian al príncipe. Tampoco quiere problemas con sus amigos, no quiere perder a más gente que quiere-. Thor se encuentra borracho, aunque no tanto como cuando le grito a Tyr.

El aludido mantiene los ojos cerrados y da un gruñido, un sonido débil que no asusta a nadie.

-Eso es lo que veo. Loki está adentro, charla no sé qué cosa con Sif- Fandral le da una sonrisa confiada-. Es un buen mago, se le ocurrirá algo para sacar a Thor de este apuro.

 _¿Mago?_

 _Loki es un brujo, no un mago._

La luna llena alumbra todo el paisaje.

Cuando Hogun no podía dormir le pedía a su madre que le leyera alguna historia, sus favoritas eran las de terror.

Una noche su madre le leyó sobre las brujas, Hogun quedo en un umbral entre el miedo y la fascinación.

 _-¿Aún quedan brujas?-pregunto sin disimular la curiosidad infantil._

 _-Pocas, muy pocas.-Su madre le acaricia el cabello, y su postura se pone rígida, el azabache lo nota-. Mientras menos queden, mejor- dijo con la voz baja. Pero aun así la oyó._

 _-¿Las que quedan están aquí, en Vanaheim?_

 _-Espero que no, pero nuestro reino es en donde más seres mágicos habitan. La magia es algo común aquí. La magia blanca- Le sonríe-. Hasta yo poseo un poco de magia._

 _-¿Yo también poseo magia?_

 _-Eso lo sabremos cuando crezcas._

 _¿Cuánto le faltaría por crecer?_

 _Su madre se levantó de su cama y cerro el libro. Hogun vio en la portada de cuero una mujer hermosa. Era más linda que Alanna, y ella era la chica más bonita de la aldea. Todos lo decían. Hogun prefería a Wendy._

 _-¿Las brujas no eran horribles y ancianas?-pregunto confundido._

 _Su madre pareció meditar sus palabras antes de decirlas. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban inclinadas._

 _-Una vez vi una bruja.- soltó rápido y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._

 _No debería contarle aquello a su hijo, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su mente. Compartir aquello con alguien que le creyera._

 _Las pupilas de Hogun crecieron y una sonrisa ligera apareció en su cara._

 _-¿Y cómo era?_

 _-Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.-afirmo sin dudar._

 _-¿Más hermosa que Alanna?_

 _-Alanna ni siquiera se podría comparar con ella- su madre bajo la mirada, concentrándose en la portada del libro-. Tenía unos hermosos ojos lilas, eran paralizantes, no podías dejar de mirarlos. Dicen que las brujas tienen ojos hermosos, los usan para manipular a los hombres_

 _-¿Y era malvada?_

 _Un temblor ligero aparece en las manos de su madre. Se muerde fuerte el labio._

 _Hay cosas que los niños no deben saber._

 _-Creo que eso es algo que te contare cuando seas un adulto, tienes que dormir- Su madre se acerca y besa su frente._

 _Hogun no insiste, ve a su madre demasiado perturbada. No le gusta verla así._

 _Cuando la mujer sale de la habitación, Hogun sopla la vela en el escritorio al lado de su cama._

 _Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando oye a su madre sollozar en la habitación de al lado, unos segundos después escucha la voz consoladora de su padre._

 _Hogun no sabe que es lo que lo guía a levantarse de su cama y acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta de sus padres. Está cerrada, pero las palabras de sus padres son claras en cuanto apoya su oreja a la madera._

 _-No debí decírselo-solloza su madre._

 _-Tranquila, él no lo entiende. Es solo un niño, no sabe lo que paso._

 _-¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Se volvieron locos!…Vivian al lado de nuestro hogar, eran buenas personas, ¡Eran hermanos, nunca los había visto pelear!_

 _-Kelly, calma, ya paso. Hogun va a despertar- dice su padre, en tono suave y conciliador._

 _-¡Se mataron, Dilan! ¡Se asesinaron mutuamente…a golpes!- la voz de su madre sale alterada y tembloroso-. Esa maldita ¡Perra!, ¡reía! ¡Se burlaba de la muerte de los gemelos! Ella lo hizo, todos en la aldea sabíamos que había sido ella, pero cuando fuimos a buscarla, ya se había ido. Sabía que escondía algo._

 _-Amor, no te atormente más. La cacería de brujas ya termino, están casi todas muertas._

 _-Pero no todas._

Sif se asomó por la puerta, Loki iba detrás de ella seguido por Volstagg.

Loki no es un mago. Los magos solo utilizan magia blanca. Magia que no destruye, ni mata, ni lastima.

Cuando los tres se acercan al sauce, Hogun se para y le da una mirada cautelosa a Loki. Pasa desapercibida por todos, menos para el destinario. Loki le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe. Una sonrisa ligera, con la comisura izquierda de la boca elevada.

Loki sabe que no confía en él. Eso le parece bien.

-Hogun, debo suponer que aquella criatura en el suelo es mi hermano-dice con voz suave.

Thor levanta la cara al escuchar la voz de su hermano, sus ojos azules brillan por unos segundos.

Hogun no es como Thor y Fandral. Sabe que hay luchas que se ganan a golpes y con sangre, como también sabe que hay batallas silenciosas que ocupan la manipulación como espada y los engaños como escudos.

No va a pelear una batalla que está destinado a perder. Loki es un experto en el arte del engaño. Hogun no.

 _Ojos ámbar. Ojos verdes._

-Tyr se encuentra afuera del bar, cerca del puente.-Hogun afirma mientras ve como Thor se intenta parar para dirigirse hacia Loki. No lo logra.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunta Sif-. Thor no se puede mantener de pie.

-Mientras se presente en la pelea toda ira bien- Fandral señala a Loki-. Haremos que nuestro mago haga algún truco, como el que usaste cuando peleaste contra tu hermano, e hiciste que se cayera. Aquello fue gracioso.

Volstagg ayuda a Thor a levantarse, pasa el brazo del rubio detrás de su hombro, pero Thor no se mueve.

-Eso no sería honorable, Fandral- Sif se cruza de brazos-. Thor es un guerrero, no debe ocupar esos trucos que solo traerán deshonra su nombre.

Hogun mira a Thor, se encuentra en el suelo, el rubio y Volstagg cayeron juntos.

-Pues será un guerrero derrotado, Sif-afirma Hogun- Aunque tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que haga trampa, Tyr lo notara.

-¡Loki!- se oye la voz de Thor llamando a su hermano.

-No será necesario ningún truco o trampa, solo unas cuantas palabras- el pelinegro les sonríe y se dirige hacia Thor.

Sif mira incrédula a Loki. Hay un límite para la manipulación verbal del Loki.

-Mi amigo, si logras hacer desistir a nuestro gran Tyr de pelear con tu hermano- Fandral se señala el corazón-. Te llamare lengua de plata desde ahora en adelante.

Hogun permanece en silencio, de algún modo cree que Loki es capaz de detener la pelea solo con palabras. Eso es algo peligroso.

Volstagg está más preocupado del lodo que se instaló en su boca cuando cayó. Sabe raro.

Loki dobla sus rodillas y le susurra algo en el oído a Thor.

 _Me deberás un favor._

Thor asiente.

-Necesito ir yo solo-Thor protesta a gruñidos y palabras entrecortadas, Loki se aleja cuando su hermano intenta sostenerlo del cuello-. Ustedes cuiden a este borracho. Y no me hagan preguntas cuando vuelva.

Loki se aleja a paso seguro mientras los demás lo miran en silencio. Thor se arrastra para agarrar a su hermano, no llega muy lejos.

Lo último que ve Fandral de Loki es un pergamino rojo en su mano.

Extra: Thor

 _Minutos después_

Loki se aparece con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos comprenden al instante que ha funcionado. _Nadie pregunta nada._

Ve los ojos de su hermano brillar cuando se acerca a su lado. Tiene esa típica pose que usa cuando hace alguna travesura.

-Debo admitir que el lodo te sienta bien, Thor.- Loki limpia una mancha de barro que tiene en la mejilla-. Vamos a casa, quiero dormir.

Thor respondería pero siente que si lo hace vomitara todo lo que bebió en la noche, y bebió un motón. Así que solo se limita a levantar su pulgar.

Loki suelta una risa, cantarina y sonora. A Thor le gusta esa risa aunque sea a costa de su estado. Loki solo se ríe de esa manera a su lado, eso le provoca cierto sentido de exclusividad en cuanto a Loki.

En general a Thor le gusta todo de su hermano. Loki le gusta incluso más que el mjolnir. Y eso es muy difícil de superar.

Joder, ha pasado de borracho alegre a borracho sentimental.

En su mente culpa a Loki de sus pensamientos en ebriedad. Su hermano se ha alejado estos últimos días y Thor no sabe por qué. Lo extraña.

Aunque solo sean unos días, para Thor ya es suficiente. Loki es como una constante en su vida, una fuente de energía, que lo alimenta. Tiene que estar cerca de él, escuchar sus comentarios ácidos, las cosas que ha descubierto, el último libro que encontró en la biblioteca. En resumen, necesitar oír su voz. La voz suave y melodiosa que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Cuando Loki termina de reírse de él, el pelinegro hace el amago de levantarse. Thor le sostiene de la mano. Fuerte.

Loki se la quita suavemente mientras trata de disimular el gesto de sorpresa.

-No me iré, Thor- Loki se para-. Solo debo ir a traer mi caballo y el tuyo.

Cuando se aleja, Thor no puede evitar un pinchazo de angustia en su pecho.

Y es que a veces siente que Loki se le escapa de sus manos, como si se perdiera en un mundo donde a Thor le cuesta entrar, o no tiene permitido pasar. Y él no quiere que Loki se aleje de su mundo, el mundo donde se sonríen mutuamente y Loki hace hechizos que lo dejan con la boca abierta, y él le regala los días de lluvias, que sabe su hermano adora aunque no lo admita. El no dejara irse a Loki. Es su hermano menor, su primer amigo, cuando pequeños juraron estar juntos por siempre.

La mano con la que había sostenido la palma de su hermano, aún conservaba el tacto suave de Loki. Últimamente le pasaba eso seguido con su hermano.

Thor, borracho, se promete mantener a Loki en su mundo. El mundo de ambos.

Lo último que vez son los ojos verdes de Loki antes de caer dormido.

Le gustaría quedarse dormido viendo los ojos de Loki siempre.

 **...**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan comentarios, soy algo nueva en esto, y de verdad me animan mucho a continuar. En este capitulo quería tratar de darles algo de importancia a los tres guerreros y Sif, y la relación y visión que cada uno posee de Loki (todos ellos adoran a Thor, pero ¿Y Loki?)cada uno de ellos me gusta a su manera, y es una lastima que no haya mucho material de ellos.

Es desde aquí donde las cosas tomaran un tono mas claro en cuanto a la relación de Thor y Loki, para nosotras, no planeo que ellos se den cuenta de inmediato.

Para la persona que me comento aquello de los nombres elficos y el señor de los anillos, los cambiare. No sabia que pertenecían a esa saga, la verdad no he leído a Tolkien. Soy mas de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego. Muchas gracias por avisarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vestíbulo Rojo**

-¿Su Alteza, desea que pasemos directamente a servir el postre?-pregunto un hombre de aspecto serio. Sus majestades llevaban varios minutos en silencio, y el plato principal, ya se había enfriado hace mucho. Los sirvientes mantenían la mirada baja, pero Lucien, el principal mayordomo, podía asegurar que la Reina estaba lanzándole una de esas frías miradas, que los años de experiencia trabajando con la Reina Frigga y su Majestad Odín le había permitido conocer, a su marido.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor -Respondió secamente Odín, mientras permitía que los sirvientes retiraran la comida sobrante y los utensilios utilizados de la mesa.

Frigga no lo miraba, parecía estar más interesada en la vista que dejaba ver el balcón hacia el jardín real. No necesitaba todo su conocimiento para saber que a Frigga no le gustaba ni un poco la decisión que había tomado.

Aun así, no pensaba cambiarla.

Lo mejor sería esperar unas cuantas palabras de la boca de su reina, antes que hacer algún comentario que avivara el desagrado, que sabía, estaba conteniendo.

Los sirvientes se encargaban de servir el postre, diversas frutas bañadas en azúcar y pequeñas porciones de tarta de nuez, en la mesa central del comedor privado de sus majestades.

Un joven de rostro vivaz y pecas cubriendo todas sus facciones se encargaba de llenar la vacía copa del rey con vino especiado. No parecía ser bueno leyendo la atmosfera.

El rostro de la reina era una cortina inmutable para la mayoría de los presentes, menos para su esposo, y quizás Lucien.

A medida que los minutos pasaban el silencio se hacía más tenso. Quizás si Thor y Loki estuvieras presentes en aquella mesa como era costumbre, se decía Frigga, el silencio no sería tan pesado, sin embargo no quería imaginar la reacción de sus dos hijos a lo que proponía su Padre.

Una suave brisa lleno la estancia. Había un leve olor a rosas y margaritas.

A Frigga le gustaban en demasía todo tipo de flores, así que cada temporada distintos tipos de flores hacían presencia en el jardín privado. El jardinero real cumplía bien su deber de cuidarlas.

En la dorada habitación había un balcón que daba como vista todo el jardín central de la parte oculta del castillo, en antaño los príncipes pasaron gran parte de su infancia por tales jardines, jugando, haciendo travesuras, promesas infantiles, y también era el lugar donde Loki hizo su primer hechizo. Era el lugar más seguro en todo el castillo junto con las habitaciones reales, se ubicaba en el corazón de todo, y solo se podía acceder si se era miembro de la familia real o uno de los guardias asignado a la protección de dichos miembros, o sea un guardián de sangre, los sirvientes que atendían dichas estancias provenían de linajes tan antiguos como la misma línea de los dioses más antiguos de Asgard, todos hicieron el pacto de sangre en lealtad a la familia real asgardiana.

Sin embargo, Frigga no se permite olvidar que toda la protección no había evitado que intentaran secuestrar a Thor y Loki, cuando aún eran niños de leche.

La reina decide que debe poner fin a sus recuerdos negativos, que no la llevaran a ningún lado. _Además, están todos muertos. Odín los hizo ejecutar públicamente, luego de torturarlos para saber quién los había enviado a secuestrar a sus hijos. Ninguno dijo una palabra, pero recuerda bien los gritos de dolor. Gritos que como madre le resultaron satisfactorias, por más que le costara admitir._

 _Basta, Frigga._

El día se veía precioso, la primavera estaba llegando y hacia una entrada triunfal, a Frigga le llegaba el aromo de las rosas, las violetas, y los girasoles.

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta, sobre el asunto que hablamos ayer, mi Reina?

La reina dejo los cubiertos y les hizo un gesto a los sirvientes para que se retiraran. En unos pocos segundos la habitación solo quedo ocupada por ella y su esposo. Frigga no quería que todo el castillo se enterara de un tema de esa índole, y peor aún, relacionarlo con su hijo. Los rumores lloverían en la corte, y ella no quería ningún escándalo.

-No estoy de acuerdo-Frigga miraba directamente al único ojo de su marido al dar su respuesta-. Eso no resolverá el problema, y es muy posible que lo haga peor, ¿No piensas en lo que sentirá, Sif?

Sif era una de sus cartas fuertes.

-Hay una gran posibilidad de que Sif sea responsable de este problema- Odín no se abruma por la mirada que su esposa le dirige, con claras señales de desacuerdo, y continua saboreando su vino-. Sera un sacrificio menor por un bien mayor.

Frigga no esta tan segura de eso.

-Debes tener en cuenta que Sif podría ser una de las culpables en la profecía de Thor-Odín continua hablando mientras mantiene un tono neutro, y la vista serena-. Quizás, ella llegue a ser la causa principal del problema.

-Eso no es cierto-se apresura a responder-, Sif no hará que Thor se arrepienta de ser Rey, y es mucho menos probable que lo haga sufrir por amor. Puede que en este momento ella no lo ame, pero lo hará en un futuro, estoy segura-Frigga pone la mano en su corazón al pronunciar aquellas palabras, tiene un presentimiento de que Sif terminara amando a Thor, una corazonada que siente cada vez que ve la mirada de admiración de la muchacha dirigida a su hijo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque por lo visto, terminaría sucediendo más tarde que temprano-. Ella será nuestra futura Reina, y aunque falte mucho para aquello, merece respeto.

Odín no se inmuta por el argumento de su esposa, es más, Frigga puede notar por como mueve la copa de vino, que sus réplicas ya habían sido pensadas.

A veces sentía que Odín le informaba de ciertas cosas aun sabiendo cada palabra que iba a salir de su boca.

-Puede que tengas razón, que ella lo ame y lo apoye como rey es una opción. Pero incluso si es cierto, el problema sigue siendo el mismo, el futuro no puede cambiarse, las nornas se aseguraron de eso-El Rey aún recuerda la risa y los ojos cínicos de aquellas mujeres en su cabeza, y piensa que el destino debe de ser bastante incierto al mando de esas caprichosas criaturas-. Pero podemos aplazarlo, brindarle a Thor caminos para que cuando llegue el momento, no duela tanto.

-¿Regalarles unas prostitutas, es uno de los caminos que has pensado para él?-suelta amargamente. No quiere ni imaginarse a aquellas jovencitas de dudosa moral compartiendo el lecho con su hijo.

Odín junta ambas manos y vuelve su mirada directamente al rostro de su reina.

-Sí.

Frigga suspira.

-A pesar de todo lo que yo pueda oponerme, ya has tomado una decisión ¿o me equivoco?-Frigga toma la mano de su esposo por encima de la mesa-. ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única opción viable por el momento? ¿No hay algo menos…inmoral?-titubea un poco al buscar la palabra adecuada.

Odín aprieta su mano suavemente.

-No soy experto en estos temas de amor, sabes que la única mujer que he amado y con la cual he tenido una relación formal has sido tú, no se ha quién le ha sacado la promiscuidad nuestro hijo mayor, si te soy se sonroja un poco, y Odín piensa que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran-. Es joven, fácil de complacer, no será difícil.

-¿Entonces la idea es que permanezca dócil mientras es complacido por todas esa jovencitas?-Frigga no podía y nunca se había imaginado en alguna situación parecida así a alguno de sus hijos, de solo pensarlo se sentía algo asqueada.

Sabía que la prostitución tenía una larga historia en la cultura asgardiana, e incluso había una reina que procedía de un famoso prostíbulo, y lo respetaba, era un oficio, al fin y al cabo. Pero hasta ahí, ese era todo el reconocimiento que le daría. Frigga sabía de sobra, las clases de mujeres que salían de aquellos lugares, en su mayoría eran chicas bellísimas por fuera y vacías por dentro, manipuladoras, ambiciosas, chicas que harían cualquier cosa por amarrar a un noble a su cama. Le llegaba a dar miedo pensar que es lo que estarían dispuestas a dar por un príncipe, por el que probablemente sería el futuro Rey. Tampoco le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que las últimas concubinas reales eran las que solían pertenecían al harem de Bor, antes de morir quemadas por ser acusadas de brujería por el propio Bor, el hombre que las eligió personalmente y paso muchas noches al lado de aquellas mujeres.

-La idea es, hacerlo creer que no necesita amar a nadie, que para eso habrá tiempo en un futuro, que por ahora viva el presente y no se preocupe por sentimientos complicados-. Si, esa era la decisión que debía tomar como Rey de Asgard.

-Eso suena demasiado limpio para lo que le vas a proponer-la Reina se levanta, con la gracia tan natural que la caracteriza-. Tienes mi apoyo como Reina en esto, pero como madre y esposa, créeme, esta decisión que has tomado, nunca será algo a lo que le daré mi aprobación.

-Nuestros hijos son buenos niños, esto no arruinara los valores que les enseñaste o la personalidad de Thor-. Y Odín de verdad espera que las palabras que salen de su boca sean verdad.

-Eso espero-Frigga está dispuesta a dirigirse a la salida pero entonces la imagen de Sif la invade-. Le diré a Sif, merece saberlo. Piensa bien en cómo le dirás esto a Thor.

A Odín el vino ya no le sabe tan bien.

-¿Y cómo resolvió el Rey Lid la guerra de Asgard contra Vanaheim y Afhleim sin ayudas de los demás reinos sobrantes?-pregunta su maestro, mientras da vuelta alrededor de la sala con la vista pegada a un libro, que sostiene con ambas manos.

Loki tenía la cabeza apoyada a la mesa de cristal, el frio del objeto lograba aliviar un poco el calor que sentía en la sala de estudios. La verdad es que el frio siempre lo reconfortaba, incluso cuando se suponía no era necesario. En estos momentos le sería tan fácil bajar la temperatura de la habitación, pero se ha prometido a si mismo ocultar los nuevos hechizos que ha aprendido y dominado. Solo los usara cuando sea completamente y únicamente necesario, delante de otras personas. Además aun no comprende del todo como es capaz de controlar tan bien todo lo relacionado con el frio, ya sea congelar o enfriar cosas, quizás una de sus parientes lejanos fue un hechicero de hielo perteneciente a Vanaheim, eso es lo único que explicaría una afinidad tan profunda con el frio.

Cuando escucha al Maestro Damen decir por segunda vez su nombre, sabe que debe responder.

-Hizo que los reyes y comandantes de ambos reinos empezaran a desconfiar entre sí, hasta que cada uno busco aliarse con Asgard y destruir al otro reino.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-Damen le sonríe-. También funciona inversamente, ¿no crees?

-El amigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo-responde mecánicamente-. Algunas dichos de los humanos tienen sentido, eso es una sorpresa.

-Sé que a ti esta información debe parecerte básica, pero te sorprenderías la cantidad de pactos de guerras que se resumen a este dicho.

Loki está de acuerdo.

El maestro Damen, era su favorito, la historia de Asgard nunca le había parecido tan interesante como cuando el empezó a impartirle la clase. Pero en ese momento solo quería ir al bosque real, buscar el rio, donde Thor y él se bañaban desnudos cuando eran pequeños, y zambullirse en sus aguas claras. Casi puede imaginar la textura del agua en su piel. Casi.

Dame se acerca a la mesa, y lo golpea con el libro de texto en la nuca. Es un golpe suave.

Loki supone que si el calor no lo tuviera tan aturdido, sería capaz de hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de las guerras que empezaron por una falta de respeto a la familia real.

Su maestro se pasaba la mano cada tres minutos por el pelo, para tratar, inútilmente, de refrescar su frente.

El corto pelo blanquecino de Damen engañaba sobre su edad, la verdad es que era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los maestros, aunque seguía teniendo muchos más milenios que Loki, pero sus ojos miel continuaban dando la impresión de una persona vivaz y astuta, la contextura y altura de guerrero ayudaban a borrar la imagen típica de los maestros de Asgard de Damen, y las únicas arrugas presentes en su rostro solo se le hacían presentes cuando sonreía.

A Loki de verdad le agradaba Damen. Había veces que se le olvidaba que no era su amigo, y en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad procedía a contarles sus inseguridades de ser el menor príncipe de Asgard, de lo fácil que se le daba dar discursos, de las veces que sentía que el palacio tenía ojos y oídos por donde menos esperaba, de lo mucho que admiraba y envidiaba a Thor. Obviamente luego recordaba que era su maestro, y no su mentor político, y se regañaba internamente.

¿Qué parecía si Damen iba y le contaba todo aquello a su padre? Esa lo haría ver demasiado inseguro.

Loki deja de divagar y se obliga a continuar con la clase por respeto a su maestro.

-Sin embargo, eso solo fue posible porque Vanaheim tenía a un Rey joven y sin experiencia, además Afhleim estaba acostumbrado a ser aliada de Asgard, no enemiga-esa es toda su contribución por el momento. Al menos le da algo de decencia a su anterior respuesta.

-Bueno, sí, eso contribuyo a la ruptura de la alianza-Damen le sonríe y le da la típica mirada de "Te estás perdiendo de algo, Loki"-. ¿Pero crees que eso hubiera sido posible sin las habilidades comunicativas del Rey Lid?

-Supongo que no, el Rey lid fue conocido por su buena capacidad para dar con las palabras indicadas, obviamente, en el momento indicado.

Exacto-.Y su Maestro tiene esa mirada de orgullo que la mayoría de las veces lo hacen sentir como un niño.- ¿Sabes porque te hablé del rey Lid, en vez de enseñarte sobre los dos bandos políticos que están apareciendo en Vanaheim?

Loki siente que podría llegar fácilmente a la respuesta si hace trabajar, solo un poco, su mente. Pero elegí la salida fácil.

-¿Para hacer la clase más dinámica, y así sea más fácil de recordar?

-El me recuerda a ti.

Loki siente un tenue calor en las mejillas, y trata de no darle tanta vueltas a la comparación a semejanza de uno de los reyes más inteligente de Asgard.

 _Pero yo no seré Rey._

-¿En qué piensas?-le pregunta, tan amigablemente, que Loki no puede evitar sincerarse.

-No creo ser elegido Rey-confiesa-. Thor es el primer hijo, por lo tanto es el sucesor directo. Y sé que me dirás que han existido reyes en la historia de Asgard que no eran el primer hijo, o que incluso algunos solo compartían sangre con el Rey, puesto que eran producto de aventuras fuera del matrimonio real-Loki baja la mirada y trata de no mostrar su frustración en su cara-. Sin embargo, eso no sucederá conmigo.

Damen se acerca un poco más, y queda de pie frente a la mesa de Loki. El pelinegro puede ver como la mirada de su maestro parece reprobar lo que ha dicho.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Mi padre, su mirada, él observa a Thor de una manera que te hace pensar, "El será el próximo rey" -Loki suspira y trata de mantener encerrados a los fantasmas que habitan en su mente-. No es solo eso, también está haciendo que Thor conozca y establezca pactos de hermandad con distintos príncipes y princesas de los nueve reinos, todos son los sucesores directos al trono de su respectivo reino. Está haciendo que mi hermano se acostumbre a las principales tarea de ser Rey-Loki suelta una pequeña risa-. La fuerza y la mente de conquistador es algo que Thor ya posee, nació con ello, pero padre sabe que tiene que mejorar sus habilidades en lo político. Estoy seguro que muy pronto lo hará tomar clases de oratoria y etiqueta.

-Vaya, ¿y solo con eso te das por vencido?-Loki no se había percatado de la sonrisa cínica y la voz sarcástica, hasta ahora-.Sé que muy en el fondo tuyo, hay una vocecita gritándote: "Yo sería mejor Rey", "Mejor que Thor"

Loki no sabe que responder, su maestro no suele hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, ni siquiera cuando están hablando de manera personal.

Y Lo peor de todo, Damián está acertando en todo lo que dice. Y no puede, y no debe, dejar que alguien abra tan fácilmente las ideas que ha mantenido tanto tiempo encerradas.

-¿Ves?, ni siquiera puedes negarlo, Loki, solo quiero ayudarte.

 _¿Qué?_

-No lo estoy entendiendo-eso se queda corto, la verdad, para lo perdido que se siente Loki.

-Vamos al punto, yo quiero que tú seas rey-dice de forma concisa, suelta aquellas palabras de tal forma que a Loki le suenan más a sentencia que a opinió quiero que el príncipe Thor suba al trono, sé que mi alumno preferido sería mucho mejor.

Y podría rebatir, decirle que no debería subestimar a su hermano, sí, que es un bruto, pero no es un tonto. Que a veces el mismo siente, que Thor podría llegar a ser un buen Rey. O quizás podría soltar que está conspirando en contra de su hermano, el heredero, que lo podrían acusar de traidor. Y no estaría equivocado.

Pero no lo hace.

-¿Por qué?- es lo único que logra articular.

Su maestro se acerca y lo mira con unos ojos paternales que a Loki le parecen tan raros, porque Odín nunca le ha dedicado miradas con tal sentimiento luego de su ceremonia de armas. Y se siente vulnerable, como si su lengua ya no fuera la lengua de plata que sabe responder de manera rápida e inteligente, y su cara, teme que su rostro ya no mantenga esa fría neutralidad que lo caracteriza y ayuda a esconder sus pensamientos.

Teme, porque es la primera vez que siente que alguien, aparte de su madre, le está dando una oportunidad.

-Loki- siente que Damen lo llama. Levanta la mirada que no sabía había bajado y espera por unos segundos una respuesta.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no Thor?_

 _-_ Te podría dar cientos de explicaciones pero todo se resumen a esto-Damián le sonríe cálidamente y suelta con una seguridad que envidia-. Es porque creo en ti, Loki. Siempre he creído y creeré en ti.

Thor se encuentra en el patio de entrenamiento, se bate con un tipo bastante prometedor al principio de la práctica de combate en pareja, pero ahora el moreno de ojos grises siente que va a caer pronto a manos de su oponente, el sudor bajo tanto por su frente que hasta le incomoda un poco la vista, y sus piernas se asemejan a la gelatina que su madre le daba cuando niño, el príncipe Thor no parece estar sufriendo los mismo efectos, la verdad es que no sabe cómo el rubio puede mantener una sonrisa tan gigantesca mientras él apenas pude respirar.

Antes de que lo pueda evitar Thor hace un rápido movimiento con su pierna, y lo único que sabe es que su cara está pegada a la tierra. Oh bueno, podría hacer sido peor.

-Has durado mucho más que la mayoría de mis oponentes, ¡Y eso que eres muy pequeño!-el príncipe parece tan contento con su pequeña batalla, que hasta se siente feliz de estar en la tierra con el rostro magullado-. Espero que este combate se repita, querido amigo, eres libre de la revancha cuando quieras.

El pequeño hombre se retira mientras hace una reverencia.

Thor se siente satisfecho con la batalla, ha sido mejor que la mayoría de los combates grupales o en pareja que suele tener diariamente, ese guerrero promete si se sigue entrenando, su instinto le dice que hasta quizás el pequeño podría entrar a la unidad de elite de los guerreros asgardianos.

El sudor escurre por el cuerpo de Thor, ha estados unas dos horas en el centro del patio y el sol ha estado pegando más fuerte de los habitual, su garganta se siente seca, pero eso no le quita el ánimo ni por un momento. ES un buen día, lo presiente.

Mientas camina a las salas destinadas a los cambios de vestuarios, oye los murmullos de las chicas que suelen presenciar los entrenamientos, algunas ni siquiera disimulan mientras el avanza, una pelirroja de sonrisa coqueta hasta le da una mirada que grita a todos los dioses sus intenciones, pero Thor solo la ignora.

Después de la casi pelea contra Tyr ha estado más calmado en sus aventuras de noche, no sabe cuál es la razón, pero se encuentra satisfecho solo con los entrenamientos y el disfrute con sus amigos. Fandral está asustado de que le esté dando el síndrome, bautizado por el mismo rubio "buscar algo serio".

Thor no sabe si darle la razón, lo único de lo que puede estar seguro, es que mientras más tipas llevaba a su lecho, se hacía más fácil ver la superficialidad en cada una de ellas.

-¡Thor!

Esa voz tan suave y elegante es tan inconfundible para el rubio, que voltea de inmediato, buscando con sus ojos azules los verdes de su hermano.

Cuando las miradas chocan Thor no puede evitar sonreír con todos sus dientes mientras siente una calma que le parecería raro sino fuera por Loki. Su hermano siempre lo hace sentir tan tranquilo, tan sereno, y a gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Loki?-Thor observa la impecable vestimenta de su hermano, a Loki nunca le ha gustado mostrar demasiado piel, así que no le extraña que esté usando la típica vestimenta verde con dorado y mangas alargadas, dejando ver solo algo de su cuello, ¿Cómo es que no muere de calor?

-Vine a buscarte, pensé que sería divertido almorzar juntos.

-Sí, solo espérame unos momentos, el entrenamiento me ha dejado todo sudado, iré a cambiarme-. Loki asiente por lo que Thor se dirige a las salas de cambiarse y darse una ducha rápida, Loki se sienta en una de las bancas cercanas mientras se propone esperar a su hermano.

Trata de que las palabras de Damen no inunden nuevamente su mente, pero aun así no puede borrar la sonrisa que tiene pegada a la cara.

Trata de distraerse enfocándose en el entorno.

Lo primero que obtiene son variadas miradas y gamas de expresiones dirigidas a él, puede identificar: Curiosidad de la mayoría de los guerreros que practican, supone que todos están al tanto que dejo de presentarse hace dos primaveras al patio de entrenamiento, la verdad es que solo había asistido tres veces y luego lo había dejado, seguramente todos deben pensar que se ha rendido con el combate, y se ha decidido únicamente por la magia. Ingenuos.

Ahora las chicas, las que se encuentran mirando como dos gemelos se baten a duelo en el centro del patio. Cada un minuto posan sus ojos en Loki. Coquetería, aunque no sabe mucho del tema así que podría estar bastante equivocado, pero le parece que eso es lo que ve en los ojos de un grupo de chicas de finas facciones, lo cierto es que sus experiencias sobre el amor, el sexo, y las relaciones con las chicas, se remontan a los libros de la biblioteca que ha empezado a leer hace solo unos días, al menos ese género.

Cuando una rubia de largo cabello y baja estatura se muerde el labio inferior provocativamente, o eso supone, sabe que es momento de mirar hacia otro lado. La verdad, últimamente las chicas se han fijado más en él, es como si de repente Thor no fuera el sol resplandeciente acaparando todas las miradas y diera paso para la nube que es Loki, y no le gusta. Los sonrojos tenues, el pestañeo incesante, las pequeñas risas cuando pasaban a su lado, lo tenían harto e incómodo, especialmente incómodo.

Prefería mantenerse alejado por el momento.

Los pasos característicos de Thor se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-¿Demoré mucho?-una gota de agua bajaba lentamente por la cara de Thor.

-Para nada, ¿comeremos en tu habitación o en el comedor?

-En mi habitación, a esta hora el comedor está colapsado, además tenemos invitados de Vanaheim, o sea que estamos doblemente colapsados- la gota bajaba demasiado lento para el gusto de Loki, tenía esa rara necesidad de acercar su mano y quitarla del mentón de Thor, pero no lo haría, sería un comportamiento demasiado impropio e infantil para él.

-Eso nunca pareció importarte.- Y era cierto, Thor amaba los lugares llenos de gente o simplemente los soportaba como si nada.

-Pero sé que a ti te molestan los lugares atestados, además hace días no comemos juntos, quiero tiempo de calidad solo contigo- sonrió el rubio mientras le pellizcaba el rostro.

Loki aparto la mano de su hermano cuando su mejilla empezó a doler. Luego de que la mano de Thor fuera retirada, el rubio la dirigió esta vez al hombro de su hermano mientras se retiraban del patio de entrenamiento. Loki estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, Thor era una criatura de piel, lo comprendió a temprana edad.

-Que considerado, hermano. Supongo que después de un siglo de atraso haz comenzado a crecer.

Ambos se retiraron por los pasillos mientras Thor le contaba animadamente como había derrotado a un guerrero bastante prometedor, Loki asentía y lanzaba algún que otro comentario sobre el guerrero. Le gustaba escuchar a Thor, aunque la mayoría de sus conversaciones fueran de batallas y gloria por recorrer, se había vuelto una costumbre que constituía una parte de su rutina diaria.

Thor por un lado, solo tenía una sonrisa suave pegada a la cara mientras captaba inconscientemente el tenue aroma a vainilla de Loki.

-¿Las orquídeas de vainilla ya florecieron?-pregunto el rubio a su hermano pequeño.

-No lo sé, creo que aún falta un poco-Loki sacaba cuentas mentales, las únicas flores que debían haber florecido hasta entonces debían haber sido las rosas, las margaritas, y quizás las violetas.

-Qué raro, huele bastante a su aroma.

-¿Te disgusta demasiado?

Thor rio sonoramente mientras aspiraba el aroma que Loki no lograba sentir.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Es mi aroma favorito!


End file.
